All About Us
by Miss Acassia Slav Black
Summary: Todo final feliz tem uma historia por trás, às vezes não tão bela quanto esperamos, afinal a vida nem sempre é da forma que planejamos.Mas muitas vezes ela pode nos surpreender.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** _All About Us._

**Gênero:** Romance / Angst/ Drama

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Ship:** Derek Hale x P.O/Derek Hale x Stiles Stilinski /

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens apresentados nessa fic não me pertencem, exceto os criados por mim, eles são da MTV e do Jeff Davis.

**N/A:**Olá gente, tudo bem? Bom, eu odeio começar com notas gigantes e tudo mais, mas dessa vez eu preciso delas, o negocio é seguinte, não essa historia não está finalizada e provavelmente nem deveria ter começado a posta-la, mas eu me conheço! Sei que se deixar pra começar a posta-la depois que a temporada começar( ou seja, daqui algumas horas) eu não vou posta-la nunca mais, seja pq a historia vai tomar um rumo diferente do que eu estou escrevendo, ou pq eu vou achar que ta uma porcaria, ou n outros motivos.

O problema eh que além de eu gostar muito da historia que criei, eu também tenho o dom de ter milhões de coisas que eu começo mas nunca termino. Então eu e um amigo, ou seja nós, me desafiamos a acabar essa historia!

Sei que ninguém tem nada haver com esse meu drama pessoal, que todo mundo que procura fics para ler, faz pq as vezes querem esquecer os seus próprios problemas, mas acho legal avisar que pode vir a demorar um poucos as atualizações pelo fato de eu ainda estar escrevendo.

Eu não pretendo abandona-la, mas por favor sejam um pouquinho pacientes, prometo que tentarei fazer valer a pena.

Muito obrigada a quem chegou até aqui e aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

As letras se embaralhavam diante de seus olhos, passara praticamente o dia inteiro na frente da tela do computador, afinal precisava entregar esse livro até o final de semana.

Arrumou seus óculos de lentes grossas e voltou a digitar, faltava pouco mais de 4 capítulos e seu mais novo romance sobrenatural estaria pronto.

Digitou pouco mais de 3 páginas antes de parar novamente, buscou a caneca com os olhos a encontrando completamente vazia, percorreu os olhos pelo cômodo até o relógio de ponteiros dourados colocado no suporto acima da lareira.

As horas teriam passado despercebidas se não fosse o porta retratos ao lado, onde uma sorridente garotinha de não mais de 5 anos de idade, cabelos escuros e profundos olhos azuis sorria abraçada aos dois homens mais velhos. Sorriu ao ver a foto, o saudosismo tomando conta de seu ser, estava prestes a voltar a escrever quando como que em um click as horas mostradas no relógio fizessem sentido.

Se levantou correndo da cadeira, pegando o casaco pendurado as costas da mesma no caminho até o hall de entrada, vasculhou no suporte preso ao lado da porta atrás das chaves, que para sua infelicidade não estavam lá. Voltou correndo até a sala procurando pela mesa atulhada de papeis, que até momentos atrás estava sentado, o molho de chaves parecia ter desaparecido. Correu os olhos pelos demais moveis do cômodo encontrando as chaves jogadas perto do sofá, sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha ao se lembrar do possível porque de as chave estarem jogadas ali.

Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes tentando se livrar das lembranças da noite passada, tudo o que ele não precisava naquele momento era de uma ereção, pegou as chaves correndo em direção a porta de entrada, não sem tropeçar pelo menos um par de vezes, estava para abrir a porta quando o familiar barulho da sirena da viatura de policia chegou a seu ouvido.

Um suspiro desanimador escapou por seus lábios e meio a contra gosto abriu a porta parando na espaçosa varanda encostando-se a um dos pilares acima dos degraus da escada, viu a viatura fazer a curva pela trilha em meio a reserva e estacionar bem a frente da casa desligando a sirene, sabia que o homem só fizera isso para chamar sua atenção.

Viu o homem sair do carro juntamente das duas outras ocupantes do veículo, os três pararam a frente da escada o encarando de forma repreendedora.  
-Oi Pai! Oi Melissa...-Cumprimentou os mais velhos enquanto descia os degraus, abraçou o pai e beijou o rosto da mulher antes de parar a frente da adolescente de cabelos negros.- Charlie amor... Me desculpa, eu perdi a hora... eu tava escrevendo e...

-Tudo bem papai!-A garota abraçou o homem de forma carinhosa arrancando um caloroso sorriso dele.- Só que da próxima vez não deixe o vovô ir me buscar de viatura, porque pelo o que parece a fama em arranjar encrenca precede nossa família e eu não quero ter que ficar explicando pra tudo mundo que eu não fiz nada de errado!

Pelo cantos dos olhos o homem pode ver o riso envergonhado do pai enquanto a mulher a seu lado lhe dava um tapa no braço também sorrindo.

A garota largou o pai dando um beijo em seu rosto e com não mais do que um leve encostar de lábios no rosto das outras duas pessoas em sua companhia e um "Tchau vô! Tchau vó!" correu para dentro da casa com a mochila a tira colo.

Agora era hora da bronca, afinal essa não era a primeira vez que se esquecia de ir buscar a filha na escola, e como de costume agora era a parte onde seu pai lhe dava um sermão de como ele precisava ser mais responsável e prestar mais atenção a seus compromissos, ou ele também começaria um longo relato de como ele sempre fora desligado de suas responsabilidades e que ele até poderia estar mais velho, ter casado e ter uma filha, mais ainda era o mesmo moleque insolente de anos atrás.

-Obrigado pai.

-Agradeça a Scott, ele que levou Charlie até em casa, eu e Melissa só a trouxemos até aqui.- o homem passou um braço pelos ombros da mulher ao lado, a abraçando.

- Eu ligarei agradecendo. - Disse baixando a cabeça em espera ao sermão que levaria.

-Bom, ela já está entregue e acho que já está na hora de nós irmos embora.-  
O jovem homem ergueu a cabeça em espanto.

-O que?Sem sermão dessa vez?

-Stiles você já está grande o bastante para levar sermão, e nós já tivemos essa discussão vezes o bastante para eu saber que não adiantará nada eu brigar.  
-Pai, tem sido uma semana difícil... Com toda essa coisa da entrega do livro e os preparativos da festa de Charlie...

-Nós sabemos querido, mas você precisa parar de trabalhar tanto, sua família precisa de você!- a Mulher de cabelos agora grisalhos lhe cortou. -Foi por isso que levamos Charlie para casa ontem, espero que vocês tenham aproveitado a noite!-Disse de modo sugestivo, o fazendo corar.

-Mel!- os homens disseram em uníssono arrancando uma risada dela.

-Ah! Por favor, como se ninguém soubesse o porquê de vocês terem pedido para tomarmos conta da Charlie... Mas como seu pai dizia, ela já esta entregue, e nós precisamos ir... temos que passar na cidade e comprar o presente dela ainda!- Stiles estava pronto para interromper dizendo que não era necessário, mas Melissa foi mais rápida.- E antes que você fale algo, sim é necessário, ela é nossa neta e avós gostam de mimar os netos.

A mulher se soltou do abraço do agora marido, aproximando-se do jovem a sua frente.

-Boa Tarde querido, nos vemos amanha! E se precisarem de ajuda em algo liguem, eu estarei de folga amanhã!- a mulher ficou na ponta dos pés e plantou um beijo na fronte do rapaz e o abraçando logo em seguida. -Quando foi mesmo que você e Scott cresceram tanto?

O rapaz riu e a abraçando mais forte, gostava de Melissa e sentia uma imensa felicidade em saber que agora ela oficialmente fazia parte da família. Stiles se soltou do abraço com Melissa e abraçou o pai, se despedindo. Viu o casal seguir em direção a viatura e se acomodarem em seus lugares, o carro já estava partindo quando a mulher abriu o vidro :

-Mande um beijo para Derek !

Stiles viu a viatura fazer a curva e ganhar velocidade a medida que seguia pela trilha que levava em direção a estrada, e virou pronto para subir as escadas e entrar na casa. Parou por um segundo, á observando. As ruínas da velha mansão Hale não existiam mais, elas davam lugar à nova construção, seu lar.

* * *

**N/A:**E ai, qual o veredito? Esperam que tenham gostado... Aceito Reviews, mesmo que seja pra dizer que está uma porcaria e eu deveria parar de escrever para todo sempre.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Título:** _All About Us._

**Gênero:** Romance / Angst/ Drama

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Ship:** Derek Hale x P.O/Derek Hale x Stiles Stilinski /

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens apresentados nessa fic não me pertencem, exceto os criados por mim, eles são da MTV e do Jeff Davis.

**N/A:** Nota rápida só para avisar que tem uma nota gigante no fim do capitulo e pra falar que sim, a fic eh Sterek, mas isso pode demorar um pouco pra acontecer, portanto não me matem!

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - About a New Beginning.**

Passara as ultimas duas semanas dividida entre empacotar suas poucas coisas, resolver as ultimas pendências na escola onde dava aula e tentar arranjar um meio de fazer seu velho Dodge aguentar uma viagem de quase 3 dias até seu novo lar. Não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra saber que algo provavelmente daria errado, afinal era dela que estávamos falando, a mesma garota de 24 anos que passara os últimos 10 anos vivendo de em cidade em cidade, tentando deixar o passado trágico para trás, e como previsto o carro realmente quebrara, a menos de 2 horas de Beacon Hills, e graças a isso chegara praticamente no começo da noite ao seu novo lar.

Pelo menos a casa que alugara fazia jus as fotos da internet, o lugar era mobiliado, um ambiente entre funcional e aconchegante. E parada lá, a porta da casa, teve pela primeira vez em anos aquela sensação de finalmente estar em casa.

Tudo o que queria naquele momento? Descarregar as poucas malas do carro, arranjar roupas confortáveis, tomar um belo banho e dormir. Se preocuparia com o caminhão que trazia as caixas com suas outras coisa no dia seguinte.

Mas se ela achava que seu plano daria certo, ledo engano, afinal o terremoto de quase 60 cm de altura , 26 kg e um olho de cada cor, chamado Bowie parecia bem enérgico ao descer do carro.

A primeira coisa que fez após uma breve vistoria na casa foi arranjar um tigela para colocar água que o grande husky, depois de alimenta-lo e descarregar as malas, subiu até o andar de cima , com sua mala de roupas em mãos, a levando para onde seria seu quarto, a cama Queen Size parecia realmente tentadora, mas primeiro precisava de um banho, vasculhou as malas atrás de uma toalha e roupas limpas, pegando qualquer uma, seguiu para o banheiro anexo ao quarto onde tomou um demorado banho, se trocando vagarosamente em seguida.

Mesmo de dentro do quarto ainda conseguia ouvir os passos de Bowie pela casa, ele provavelmente estava vasculhando tudo.

Procurou por um chinelo antes de descer, mas era humanamente impossível encontrar algo em meio a bagunça, optou por descer descalça mesmo, ao entrar na sala se deparou com Bowie sentado ereto no sofá, em sua mais imponente postura, riu a imagem do cachorro, que ao notar a presença da dona correu em sua direção.

Acariciou as orelhas peludas seguindo em direção a cozinha, lembrava de ter colocado uma caixa com alguns mantimentos no carro, sentiu o estômago roncar perante a lembrança da comida, andou a esmo pela casa em busca da caixa, que provavelmente continuava no carro.

Seguiu até a porta da frente pegando suas chave no caminho, analisou as roupas por um segundo, seus vizinhos provavelmente a achariam louca, mas que se danasse todos eles, ela tinha fome e não se trocaria só para sair até o carro apanhar a caixa que havia esquecido dentro do mesmo.

Abriu a porta se esquecendo totalmente de seu cachorro, que aproveitando a oportunidade se espremeu por entre as pernas de sua dona, ganhando a rua em uma corrida frenética.

Sem pensar duas vezes correu atrás do bicho, deixando a porta completamente aberta.

~~/~~

Estava quase perto de casa, mas duas quadras e estaria lá, as ruas escuras de Beacon Hills pareciam confortáveis após um dia cheio de escola e treino, dentro e fora dela.

Havia passado boa parte da tarde e inicio da noite dentro daquela velha estação, mais dando apoio moral a todos do que fazendo algo de fato.

Havia deixado Scott em casa a minutos atrás, e agora tudo o que queria era chegar em casa, preparar algo para comer, tomar um belo banho e passar horas incontáveis na frente do computador.

Prestava atenção as ruas a frente quando notou o grande animal quase emparelhar com seu carro, por um segundo pensar ser um dos lobisomem, mas ao olhar atentamente percebeu se tratar apenas de um grande cachorro, mas o que realmente lhe chamara a atenção e fizera ele para fora a figura feminina que vinha mais atrás gritando desesperada pelo bicho.

Stiles acelerou mais o carro até ultrapassar o animal . Com uma fechada brusca obrigou-o a parar e de forma ágil desceu do carro, agarrando a coleira e o mantendo seguro ao seu lado.

Ao longe a figura feminina corria de forma estabanada e quase caricata, teria rido se não tivesse ficado boquiaberto com tamanha mistura entre delicadeza, sensualidade e falta de coordenação.

A garota parou a sua frente minutos depois, e ele pode dar uma boa analisada, os cabelos ruivos revoltos, provavelmente eram tingidos, sabia disso devido a tonalidade quase vinho, a tez branca encontrava-se rosada devido a corrida, mas o que mais lhe chamara a atenção fora os olhos profundamente azuis e os trajes dela, uma camiseta gigante de Doctor Who, diga-se de passagem, que escondia quase completamente o shorts florido, fazendo assim parecer que ela não usava nada além da camiseta, a e não podia deixar, claro, de notar os pés descalços.

-BOWIE! Seu cachorro safado! Você ficará de castigo pelo resto da sua vida canina!- as palavras gritadas chamaram sua atenção, o despertando de seu transe.

Sentiu o animal se agitar, e soltar um leve ganido, parecendo ter entendido as ameaças feitas por sua dona, riu perante a imagem.

-Acho que o fujão aqui pertence a você...

-Sim, essa grande bola de pelos é minha!- respondeu, ainda meio ofegante pela corrida. -Venha Bowie.

-Bowie?- levantou uma das sobrancelhas de forma questionadora.

- Sim, tipo David Bowie sabe?

Stiles encarou o animal o analisando por um segundos, mas bastou notar os olhos do cachorro para entender a referencia.

-Ah... ele tem um olho de cada cor, como o Bowie de verdade.- ao levantar os olhos passando a encara-la mais uma vez pode notar um brilho de felicidade passar pelas feições da jovem.

-Meu deus, isso é incrível... Serio, é a primeira vez que alguém entende o nome dele sem eu ter que ficar explicando!

-Eu gosto de coisas inglesas também...- Stiles sorriu abertamente para jovem a frente, abrindo os botões da camisa de flanela, revelando a camiseta que usava por baixo.

-The Who? Serio? Okay você definitivamente é minha pessoa favorita nessa cidade, e olha que eu cheguei faz pouco mais de duas horas.

-Stiles Stilinsk, prazer...-se apresentou estendendo a mão que não estava segurando a coleira do cachorro.

- Sally Bowles...Prazer.

-Sally Bowles? Serio? Tipo Cabaret?

-Sim... Minha mãe era fã de musicas, ai já viu né?

- Te garanto que seu nome é muito mais legal que o meu, mas mudando de assunto, eu acho que isso lhe pertence...- Stiles disse apontando para o cachorro que continuava agitado.

-Ah é claro...- Sally se adiantou pegando Bowie pela coleira.- Muito obrigada.

- Não foi nada...- o rapaz se aproximou começando um carinho na cabeça peluda do animal o encarando.- Só não vale fugir mais em amigão?

Recebeu um latido em retribuição, o que arrancou gargalhada de ambos.

-Bom eu vou indo, está realmente frio e eu acho que metade da vizinhança já deve me achar uma louca.- a jovem começou a dar as costas a Stiles e a caminhar de forma meio curvada segurando firmemente a coleira de Bowie.- Tchau Stiles.

-Hey, espera!- gritou fazendo a garota parar e se virar o encarando.- Um... você sabe, tipo, quer uma carona?

-Não precisa, moro a menos de duas quadras daqui...

-Não, é serio, ta frio e você ta descalça... Sem contar que vai acabar com uma dor nas costas terrível se tiver que andar assim até sei lá onde.

-Não... é seri...

-Eu insisto, por favor? O que as pessoas pensariam sobre mim se eu deixasse você andar desse jeito até em casa.- Stiles fez sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado...- E eu tenho certeza que o Bowie aqui quer uma carona, ele parece cansado... Certo, amigo?

Não foi surpresa nenhuma para os dois quando o cachorro latiu, parecendo concordar com o mais novo.

-Bom, acho que somos dois contra uma, a maioria vence! Vem, eu te dou uma carona.

Ainda rindo, Sally se dirigiu para o jipe azul parado no meio da rua, Stiles que já havia entrando pelo outro lado esperou a jovem fazer , não sem muito custo, o enorme animal entrar no carro para seguir seu exemplo logo em seguida. Com uma simples explicação da jovem sobre onde era sua casa, Stiles deu partida no carro seguindo em direção a casa, que de fato era realmente perto.

Estacionou o Jipe logo a frente da garagem notando o velho Dodge negro que aparentemente estava em ótimas condições, se ofereceu para descer e ajuda-la, mas a jovem mulher recusou, dizendo que não se fazia necessário e que provavelmente ela já tomara muito de seu tempo.

Sally desceu do carro se despedindo de Stiles com um simples aceno, se dirigindo a porta, ainda aberta da casa.

Stiles ainda ficou alguns segundos parado ali, vendo a jovem se afastar , somente dando a partida quando a porta de madeira se fechou as costas da jovem. Definitivamente ela era o tipo de garota para ele.

~~/~~

Alguns dias se passaram até Stiles ter noticias da jovem novamente, não que ele não houvesse tentando encontra-la, passara a transitar pela região mais vezes, procurando sempre diminuir a velocidade do carro ao passar em frente a casa, mas a jovem mulher parecia nunca estar lá.

E para sua surpresa, quando a jovem com o nome da personagem de um de seus musicais favoritos (diga-se de passagem) apareceu, foi da forma que ele menos esperava.

Era mais uma segunda feira normal de meio de semestre, a maior parte dos alunos presentes dentro da sala de aula parecia fazer qualquer coisa, menos se preparar para a primeira aula do dia, mas ninguém podia culpa-los. A meses, mais precisamente desde a morte da mãe de Alisson, no semestre passado, que eles não tinha aulas de literatura propriamente ditas.

Algumas vezes a Sra. Morrel aparecia e dava alguma atividade e um pouco de conteúdo, as vezes era o treinador que substitua as aulas por nada em especial, só ficava na frente da sala os observando tal qual uma criança curiosa em frente a jaula de algum animal estranho.

Mas para a surpresa de todos aquela manha fora diferente, Stiles que até aquele momento estava de olhos fechados com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, tentando, em vão, manda o sono embora, estranhou o súbito silencio que caiu sobre a sala de aula, que até segundos atrás mais parecia um mercado de peixe devido ao barulho.

Levantou a cabeça abrindo os olhos lentamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade, sentiu seu coração se acelerar e as palmas de suas mãos gelarem.

Ali parada em frente a sala, com alguns livros nos braços, estava a jovem que conhecera. Passou a observa-la atentamente. Será que ela estudaria ali com eles?

Mas surpreendendo ele mais uma vez, ela se dirigiu a mesa dedicada ao professor e depositando os livros ali, ainda sobre o olhar atento de todos na classe, a mulher seguiu até a lousa e com a caligrafia bonita escreveu " Srta. Bowles", para em seguida virar novamente para a sala que a encarava de forma perplexa.

-Bom dia classe, eu me chamo Sally, e serei a nova professora de literatura de vocês.

* * *

**N/A:** Ai vai mais um n/a gigantesco, mas tenho que explicar alguns pontos.

**1º ponto:** quanto a postagem, estou pensando em deixar assim por enquanto, a cada duas semanas, pode ser que venha antes como também pode vir a acontecer de eu demorar um pouco mais a postar.

**2º ponto:** Sim eu sei que ninguém é obrigado a comentar e tudo mais, mas comentários tornam os escritores mais felizes e escritores mais felizes escrevem mais e melhor! De verdade, passei as duas ultimas semanas ponderando se postava o 1º capitulo ou não, pensei em desistir algumas vezes, mas sempre que olhava o traffic Stats da fic e via que provavelmente tem gente lendo eu me animei um pouco! Portanto se houver algum leitor apareça, nem que seja pra falar um "Oi!".

**3ºponto:** Sim eu escrevi isso antes da serie voltar, então qualquer semelhança com os epis e pura coincidência, apesar de eu achar que o Jeff tem hackeado meu pc e roubado algumas ideias minhas!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Título:** _All About Us._

**Gênero:** Romance / Angst/ Drama

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Ship:** Derek Hale x P.O/Derek Hale x Stiles Stilinski /

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens apresentados nessa fic não me pertencem, exceto os criados por mim, eles são da MTV e do Jeff Davis.

* * *

**Capitulo 2- About astronomy and other things.**

Vagar pela internet já a estava entediando, porém não havia mais nada para se fazer naquele noite.

Beacon Hills tinha noites muito calmas para seu gosto! Se fosse em qualquer outra parte do mundo por onde já passara provavelmente já teria encontrando um barzinho ou mostra de cinema que virasse a madrugada, mesmo em um dia de semana.

Esse era o mal de se mudar para uma cidade tão pequena e afastada, mas tinha que ser assim, tinha esperanças de pelos menos ali não ser encontrada por um bom tempo, estava cansada de correr e sempre fugir. Mas voltando a seu tédio, não era o tipo de garota que gostava de sair e virar a noite, não sem companhia, mas só a certeza de que teria opções se quisesse parecia aplacar um pouco a ação do tédio.

Saber que não daria aulas nos próximos dois dias a desanimava mais ainda, gostava da ansiedade que prescindia os dias de lecionar, a elaboração de suas aulas e passar horas pensando a melhor forma de abordar determinado tema em sala de aulas.

Mas essa sensação ficara para trás, em sua vida antes dessa, aqui em beacon hills por enquanto só havia conseguido uma sala, que perdera a professora no final do semestre passado, se dedicaria ao maximo a aquela sala, mas mesmo assim não era como se tivesse muito o que se fazer.

Passava os olhos pelas paginas de uma rede social qualquer sem nem ao menos prestar atenção no que via porem a imagem familiar do céu estrelado atraiu sua atenção.

A noticia que vinha de um jornal qualquer relatava o fenômeno que ocorreria naquela noite, uma pequena porem visível chuva de meteoros que ocorreria na constelação de Perseu.

Olhou o relógio do computador que marcava pouco mais de 23h da noite, a pequena reportagem indicava que o fenômeno só começaria dentro de 2 horas. Calculando mentalmente viu que haveria tento o bastante para procurar o velho binóculos entre as caixas de mudança, preparar um pouco de café e arrumar a velha mochila com um cobertor e algo comestível para madrugada.

Com um salto pulou da cadeira do computador correndo para cozinha onde ligou a cafeteira, colocando o pó de café e água correndo, não sem derramar uma boa quantidade de ambos pela bancada da pia.

Com o aparelho ligado correu para o quarto no andar de cima onde guardará as caixas que ainda não havia conseguido arrumar.

Achar tanto o binóculos quanto a mochila não foi tarefa fácil, mas depois de jogar praticamente todo o conteúdo das caixas no chão e revirar o que encontrava pelo caminho tal qual a um cachorro, achou o que procurava.

Bowie que até o momento dormia tranquilo em sua confortável cama aos pé da cama da dona resolvera se juntar a ela na bagunça.

Sally enfiou o primeiro cobertor que encontrara no armário dentro da mochila, onde já havia acomodado o binóculo, correu de volta para a cozinha, vasculhou pelos armários em busca de algo comestível, um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate e duas maçãs foram parar dentro da mochila junto do resto, a ultima coisa a ser pega foi a garrafa térmica cheia de café cheiroso e fumegante, pegou o celular de um dos bolsos constatando que tinha ainda cerca de 40 minutos para achar um bom lugar para se acomodar e assistir ao espetáculo da natureza.

Estava pronta para abrir a porta de casa para sair quando notou que nem ao menos calçara um sapato. Largando a mochila no sofá e a garrafa térmica na mesinha perto do mesmo voltou a subir as escada com Bowie em se encalço, os olhos de cores diferentes do grande husky brilhavam em excitação com a possibilidade uma volta a aquela hora da noite, porem sua dona tinha outros planos.

Sally parou em frente ao espelho do quarto analisando suas roupas, ficava claro que eram roupas de ficar em casa, gastas, largas de mais em determinadas partes e até desbotadas em outras, mas também não era como se fosse a um encontro ou fosse ver tanta gente assim, certo?

Então a velha calça de moletom de pernas apertadas, a camiseta de algum filme dos anos 80 qualquer e o velho moletom serviriam, agora só precisava achar algo para calçar.

Pegando aleatoriamente um par de meias em uma de suas gavetas seguiu até o guarda-roupas em busca dos sapatos, o primeiro a atrair sua atenção fora o velho all star de cano médio, mas desistiu dela no momento em que batera os olhos nos furos da lateral que sempre atrapalhavam em caso de chuva. Em meio a vasta quantidade de sapatos o par de galochas estampados pareceu a solução.

A jovem calçou os sapatos voltando para o andar de baixo, pegou a mochila, as chaves do carro e a garrafa térmica, estava abrindo a porta para sair quando notou o enorme cachorro a suas costas que trazia entre os dentes a guia de passeio, por um segundo sentiu seu coração se apertar, mas poderia leva-lo para passear no dia seguinte.

Acariciando a cabeça peluda e com um beijo na ponto do focinho úmido se despediu de Bowie pedindo juízo.

O velho Dodge parado a frente da casa parecia não se encaixar a vizinhança repleta de carros do ano que provavelmente custava pelo menos 10 vezes mais que ele.

Tirando o pesado chaveiro de uma das casas de Hogwarts, presentes de um dos seus alunos da ultima escola que havia dado, se dirigindo ao carro o mais rápido possível, estava realmente mais frio do que ela havia imaginado, se acomodando ao banco do motorista, colocou a mochila a seu lado e a garrafa de café no chão ao lado do banco de passageiro, dando partida no carro logo em seguida.

O barulhento motor do carro produzido nos anos 60 cortou o silencio do inicio da madrugada, enquanto dava partida e saia da vaga vasculhava pela mente possíveis lugares propícios para a observação do fenômeno.

Uma exclamação aguda escapou de seus lábios ao se lembrar da reserva florestal quase na divisa da cidade, lembrava-se do corretor imobiliário lhe falando que o lugar era pontuado por uma ou duas casas e algo como ele terem tido problemas com animais selvagens vivendo ali, mas que o xerife havia dando um jeito nisso.

Com o lugar decidido acelerou o carro ganhando as ruas quase desertas da cidade, pouco mais de 15 minutos depois já estava a beira da reserva, estacionou o carro próximo a trilha, se havia alguém morando por ali o melhor a se fazer era deixar o carro e seguir a pé.

A majestosa lua Crescente brilhava no céu iluminando parte do caminho da trilha por entre as árvores. Com a mochila nas cosas, a garrafa térmica nas mãos e deixando o carro bem trancado seguiu pela trilha, não se embrenharia muito pelas árvores, só queria achar uma clareira aberta o bastante para enxergar o céu acima.

Andou por mais cerca de 10 minutos pela trilha até achar a área descampada perto de um barranco, ali era o lugar perfeito.

Encostou a mochila próxima a uma grande rocha ali tirando o cobertor e o estendendo no chão, se sentando logo em seguida, aos poucos a lanterna que trazia em mãos parecia ficar mais fraca, resolveu desliga-la, afinal ali era claro o bastante.

Tirando o celular do bolso para olhar as horas, se assustou ao ver os brilhante números marcando 1:30h, a chuva começaria a qualquer momento a partir daquele instante.

Estava distraída olhando o céus através do binóculo na tentativa de achar a constelação de Perseu que nem ao menos ouviu o estalar das folhas secas sendo pisadas , nem ao menos notou a sombra que anunciava a aproximação de algo ou alguém.

Só notara que não estava mais sozinha quando uma pesada mão fora colada em seu ombro a fazendo jogar o binóculos longe pelo susto e levantar em um salto pronta para correr, coisa que não fez, pois foi impedida graças as mão grande que prendeu seu pulso a fazendo perder equilíbrio e cair, a grande pedra escura entrando em seu campo de visão, fechou seus olhos esperando o impacto que não aconteceu.

Ao invés disso sentiu braços fortes circulando sua cintura a mantendo em pé, a primeira coisa que viu quando se separou foi um intenso para de olhos de uma cor indefinida, algo entre verde e amendoado, que lhe encaravam profundamente com o semblante serio.

- Esta e uma área privada, você não deveria estar aqui!

-Desculpe-me?- tentou, fazendo sua melhor cara de inocente.

Derek a solto e Sally se afastou alisando a roupa evitando assim encarar o homem a sua frente, se virou a procura do binóculos, o encontrando a beira do barranco, mais alguns centímetros e o objeto teria caído na imensidão escura que era o vale abaixo.

Sem se importar em estar sendo observada pelo homem a suas costas a jovem se dirigiu até o objeto o recolhendo, levantou um pouco os olhos analisando o céu azul escuro, estava pronta para se virar e acabar de recolher suas coisas, quando a pequena luz esbranquiçada cortou o céu chamando sua atenção, e como se esquece totalmente a presença do homem ela se voltou para o cobertor onde se deitou passando a encarar o céu em busca de mais pontos luminosos.

Derek, que havia vindo até ali graças ao barulhento motor do carro da garota que lhe chamara a atenção, esperava encontrar algum dos muitos casais adolescentes que usavam a reserva como refugio para namorarem em paz, mas se surpreendera em encontrar a garota sozinha. Continuou parado por alguns minutos a observando na tentativa de entender o que se passava ali, mas após quase 5 minutos de silêncio profundo, no qual a jovem pareceu esquecer completamente de sua presença resolveu se fazer notar.

Com passos firmes seguiu para perto dela parando exatamente a sua frente bloqueando sua visão.

- Como eu já lhe disse a minutos atrás a reserva faz parte de uma propriedade privada e você não deveria estar aqui, além do mais o que você faz aqui afinal?

Sally que realmente havia esquecido totalmente da presença do homem ali se sobressaltou ligeiramente quando o homem se pois a sua frente, somente naquele momento reparando o quão bonito e jovem ele era.

-Eu sei, e eu já pedi desculpas... Agora se você sair da frente e sentar aqui do meu ladinho prometo lhe explicar o que faço aqui, ou melhor eu posso lhe mostrar.-Seu tom era o mesmo que usava na maioria de suas aulas onde tinha que lidar com crianças pequenas.

Meio a contra gosto, mas vencido pela curiosidade, Derek se sentou ao lado da moça que voltara a encarar o céu de forma deslumbrada.

-Então?- Quebrou o silencio a notar que ela começara a esquecer sua presença novamente.

- Ah... ok...- Sally se aproximou mais de Derek quase que encostando seus corpos.- Está vendo formação de estrelas ali? Aquele que parece ser uma figura humana?

Derek seguiu com os olhos até o ponto onde a jovem apontava e viu traçar linhas imaginarias na tentativa de ajuda-lo a identificar a imagem.

-Aquela é a constelação de Perseu,em uma de suas mãos ele parece carregar uma arma, enquanto na outra carrega a cabeça decepada de Medusa, bem ali no meio você pode ver Algol ou A estrela Demônio- Seu tom era de puro conhecimento o que arrancou um meio sorriso de Derek.- Dizem ser o olho de Medusa.

-E...?- Derek perguntou fingindo desinteresse, o que arrancou um som irritado da jovem ao seu lado.

-E... é que hoje está acontecendo uma chuva de meteoros próximo a esta constelação, mas pelo o que eu já vi o seu único interesse nesse momento é me ver longe daqui.

Sally se levantou rapidamente alcançando sua mochila e começando recolher suas coisas espalhadas.

-Não se preocupe, eu já vou... Eu nem deveria ter vindo pra aqui, então me desculpe por invadir suas terras e tudo mais.- Ela dizia enquanto enfiava as coisas de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila.- De qualquer jeito eu acho que há um bosque perto da divisa da cidade, provavelmente irei pra lá.Pelo menos lá não tem dono, eu acho.

Derek que até o momento só ouvia a garota falar, se colocou em alerta ao escutar sobre o bosque próximo a divisa da cidade, eles ainda não tinham certeza, mas ali era um dos pontos prováveis onde o Alphas estavam escondidos, deixar a garota ir até lá, principalmente sozinha a essa hora da noite era assinar o atestado de óbito dela.

-Não é preciso...- Cortou os resmungos da garota que tentava em vão puxar o coberto onde ele ainda permanecia sentado.

-O que?

-Eu disse que você pode permanecer aqui, não é preciso que você vá.

-Você tem certeza?- Ela parecia ligeiramente desconfiada.- Não vai chamar a policia nem nada?

-Não...- Sally já estava pronta para se sentar novamente em seu lugar, quando Derek voltou a falar. – Mas ficarei aqui.

-Faça o que quiser, afinal é sua propriedade... Grumpy!

- O que?

-Grumpy! Sabe um dos sete anões da branca de neve, sabe o baixinho,com cara de mal, tipo você!- Derek a encarava com um misto de descrença e zanga.- Que foi? Eu não sei seu nome, precisava arranjar um jeito pra te chamar, e eu acho que o apelido combina.

-Derek Hale.

-Prazer Darek Hale, eu sou Sally Bowles ... e Sim eu tenho o nome da personagem da Liza Minnelli em Cabaret, mas isso é uma longa historia.~

~~/~~

Sally Não saberia explicar em que momento ,durante a madrugada, o frio se tornara tão incomodo a ponto de fazê-la se aproximar, inconscientemente é claro, do homem a seu lado em busca de calor, mas ela só percebera que estava fazendo isso quando sentiu Derek se afastar um pouco, retirar o casaco de couro e coloca-lo em suas costas.

Em outra ocasião ela provavelmente recusaria a gentileza , afinal até algumas horas atrás ele havia sido bem ignorante com ela, mas algo a fizera se calar, não sabia se era o cômodo calor proporcionado pelo tecido em suas costas ou o inebriante cheiro de liberdade, algo amadeirado, entre orvalho da manhã e terra molhada, que desprendia da jaqueta.

A única coisa que se lembrava após isso era de perguntar se Derek era um personagem de algum romance adolescente, por que só sendo um daqueles lobisomens para aguentar o frio usando nada mais que uma camiseta de mangas compridas. Lembrava também de ver um belo sorriso dançar nos lábios deles e de consultar as horas no celular antes de coloca-lo no bolso da jaqueta de couro, no minuto seguinte tudo era a gostosa letargia proveniente da inconsciência gerada pelo sono.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas lindas, sim essa será mais um n/a gigante, eu tenho essa mania, então não me matem.

Primeiramente quero agradecer a quem está lendo, sei que provavelmente, há pessoas que estão lendo mais não comentam, pra vocês também meu muito obrigada! Afinal são vocês que me incentivam a continuar. Sempre que penso em parar e desistir, vejo que alguém leu, ou comentou e isso me anima, alegra meu dia de uma forma inexplicável! Vocês não tem noção do bem que me fazem!

Então muito obrigada mesmo!

Segundo, sou só eu ou alguém ta notando uma leve semelhança entre a fic e o que ta acontecendo na Serie? Eu juro que comecei a escrever essa fic no final do ano passado, tenho amigos que podem provar isso.

Terceiro e ultimo ponto, (eu juro que já to acabando) sim essa chuva de meteoros que ela está vendo vai acontecer mesmo, no dia 14 de agosto, e apesar de eu amar astronomia, eu não entendo direito, mas pelo o que eu pesquisei essa constelação de Perseu e visível a olho nu, e até fácil de se identificar no hemisfério norte, então se eu cometi alguma gafe relevem! O mesmo vale pra temperatura, eu tentei pesquisar como é o clima da Califórnia, mas como Beacon Hills não existe de verdade, fica difícil, então pelo pouco da geografia que nos é mostrada, e até pelas roupas que eles usam, eu me baseei!

Bom é isso, vejo vocês daqui duas semanas! * Se eu não morrer com o episódio de hoje neh?*


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A:**Olá pessoas lindas que tornam minha vida feliz!  
Seguinte dessa vez vou fazer diferente e deixa a nota gigante aqui no começo do capitulo ta?  
Bom acho q todo mundo aqui sabe que Sterek vai demorar um pouco pra acontecer aqui na fic, certo? Então visto os recentes acontecimentos na serie e tal, eu juro que vou entender, apesar de ficar imensamente triste, se alguém quiser parar de ler a fic.  
Mas eu juro a Sally não tem nada haver com a Jennifer, eu tive ideia pra fic bem antes de saber da existência dessa personagem, tanto eh que sempre que acontece algo na serie que me arremete a fic eu fico rindo que nem louca!  
Outra coisa a fic ta ficando maior do que eu imaginava, então resolvi dividi-la em duas partes, sendo a 1º a historia da Sally, que tem em torno de 13 capítulos, a 2ª parte, eh onde Sterek acontece de verdade! Sim eu sei que eh chato ter que esperar quase 13 capítulos pra começar a ver eles interagindo, mas simplesmente não consigo fazer as coisas acontecerem rapidamente, sim eu sou chata e gosto de escrever tudo nos mínimos detalhes, por isso como já disse, entendo se alguém quiser me abandonar, vou ficar triste mas eh a vida!  
A noticia boa, eh que eu já estou com essa 1ª parte quase completa então, se eu conseguir escrever os próximos 2 capítulos rápido a rotina de postagem vai mudar! Não querendo pressionar ninguém, mas eu gosto de ser incentivada!  
Bom chega de nota inicial neh? senão daqui a pouco ela ta maior que o capitulo!  
Mas pra não perder o costume no final tem uma notinha sobre um erro no primeiro capitulo!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 3- About Food and Kisses.**

Sentia seus olhos começarem a arder em incômodo pela claridade vinda de algum lugar, mas em contraponto o conforto gerado pelo calor do cobertor quente e a maciez da superfície onde repousava tornavam a ideia de se levantar e fechar as janelas ou mudar de posição, inimaginável.

O melhor que pode fazer foi puxar mais o cobertor até a altura dos olhos e se enfiar completamente debaixo dele, não deixando de fora mais do que um tufo de cabelos ruivos.

Ao longe pode ouvir, ainda em meio a semi inconsciência o rosnado baixo vindo do animal aninhado a suas costas, provavelmente reclamando por ter perdido o pedaço de cobertor que o cobria.

Teria voltado a dormir completamente se não fosse o simples fato de não fazer a mínima ideia de como viera parar até ali. Com um movimento rápido jogou o cobertor de lado se colocando sentada na cama, o sono se esvaindo completamente, Bowie que ainda dormia ao seu lado se pois de pé em posição de ataque, pronto para lutar contra um inimigo invisível.

Tentou aos poucos reconstruir as cenas da noite passada em sua mente, a reserva, a chuva de meteoros, o rapaz mal-humorado, o frio, o casaco de couro posto a suas costas e um sorriso bonito, era ai que suas memórias á que tudo havia sido um sonho?

Naquele momento notou a mochila jogada aos pés da cama, ao lado sua galocha e o moletom que usava noite passada, passou rapidamente os olhos por seu corpo, ainda trajava a mesma calça de moletom e a camiseta, sinais claros de que não, nada havia sido um sonho.

Estava relaxando novamente quando a ideia passou por sua mente, será que o rapaz, como ele havia dito que se chamava mesmo? Algo com D... Drake? Danniel? Não... Derek, isso Derek! Será que ele havia a levado até ali? O meu deus será que ele há deixara ali e a assaltara?

Deu um pulo da cama correndo até o andar debaixo, passando pelos cômodos tentando notar se sentiu falta de algo, mas não tudo continuava ali, no mesmo lugar.

Estava perto da porta da sala quando notou o chaveiro jogado logo abaixo da janela, se aproximou notando ser as suas chaves de casa.

Recolheu o chaveiro seguindo para porta da frente, forçou a maçaneta na tentativa de abrir a porta, mas nada aconteceu, ela estava completamente trancada.  
O rapaz, Derek ,provavelmente a trouxera até ali, a colocara na cama e trancara toda a casa jogando a chave pela janela.

Deixou um sorriso se abrir em seus lábios, perante ao pensamento de que talvez ele não fosse tão ruim assim.

Os passos apressados de Bowie a tiraram de seus pensamentos,o animal parou ao seu lado a olhando fixamente, quase que como que questionando toda a correria, Sally deu de ombros e o animal tombou a cabeça levemente para o lado esquerdo, rindo pela cara de duvida de seu companheiro canino Sally se encaminhou para a cozinha, não sem antes acarinhar a cabeça peluda do bicho.

Em meio ao preparo do café da manhã, tanto para ela quando para Bowie, que esperava sentado ao lado de sua tigela de comida, Sally se espreguiçava languidamente estalando tantos ossos quanto o possível, mania essa que tinha desde a mais tenra idade. Um sorriso tomou seus lábios a lembrança do pai dizendo que ela provavelmente era toda quebrada, e com a gostosa sensação de se lembrar de um passado feliz acabou de aprontar seu desjejum.  
Sentou-se a mesa, não sem antes ter colocado um pouco de água fresca e uma generosa quantia de ração no pote de Bowie, o prato de ovos recém tirados do fogo parecia fumegar, a caneca gigante de chocolate quente igualmente quente despertaram seu apetite, não se fazendo de rogada a jovem comeu tudo o que tinha vontade.

Somente quando estava acabando de comer e procurou pelo celular em cima da mesa da cozinha, lugar onde ele ficava normalmente, é que deu pela falta do aparelho.

Limpou os resquícios inexistentes de ovos dos lábios com o guardanapo de papel e se colocou a procurar pelo aparelho.

Vasculhou todos os cômodos da casa, procurando em todos os lugares possíveis e inimagináveis atrás do celular, mas nem sinal do aparelho, até dentro do carro a jovem mulher foi procurar, já passava do meio dia quando ela estava se dando por vencida quando uma ideia passou por sua cabeça, correu escada acima entrando no quarto seguiu até a mesinha de cabeceira pegando o telefone sem fio, rapidamente digitou o numero já conhecido, enquanto ouvia o celular chamar, uma...duas... três vezes, com o telefone encostado ao ouvido começou a andar pela casa na tentativa de ouvir a conhecida melodia de Ziggy Stardust, seu toque de celular.

A ligação já havia caído ao menos três vezes, e voltava a chamar pela quarta quando surpreendentemente uma voz grossa atendeu.

–Alo?- apesar do tom duvidoso Sally não precisou pensar muito para saber a quem pertencia aquela voz.

–Então é você que está com meu celular? Não sabia que é feio ficar com propriedade alheia Grumpy?-seu tom era brincalhão.

– Eu não peguei nada, essa coisa só começou a tocar desesperadamente no meu bolso, até então eu não sabia que ele estava aqui.

–Uhum, vou fingir que acredito! Mas serio, eu preciso do meu celular de volta.

–É só você vir buscar.

–E invadir sua propriedade novamente? Não obrigada... Tenho uma ideia melhor, que tal você trazer até aqui a minha casa? Eu faço o almoço!

–Eu não acho...

–Você não acha nada, deixa de ser tão grumpy e vem logo, você sabe onde eu moro!- Sem dar tempo para Derek responder a garota desligou o telefone.

Do outro lado da linha com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, que ele nem havia percebido ter dado, Derek enfiou o celular no bolso seguindo em direção a saída do loft, lugar pra onde havia ido após deixar a garota em sua casa.

Ao longe pode ouvir a voz de Isaac questionando para onde ele ia, mas nem se importou em responder.

~~/~~

Okay segundo seus cálculos mentais ela tinha pouco mais de 20 minutos para tomar um banho, se arruma decentemente e ainda preparar o almoço... okay agora ela tinha 19.

Correu escadas acima enquanto tentava tirar as roupas no caminho, Bowie a seguindo de perto, entrou no banheiro se enfiando no Box enquanto ligava o chuveiro se xingou mentalmente quando a água fria caiu em suas costas,Bowie que havia parado a porta a observando de longe, não se arriscaria chegar mais perto, afinal tinha mais medo de água que um gato.

Após uma chuveirada rápida seguiu para o quarto em busca de roupas limpas, optando por uma calça jeans simples de lavagem escura, quanto a camiseta, optara por uma branca com as mangas pretas e estampada bem na altura dos seios a frase "What would Brian Kinney do?", calçou seu velho par de all stars vermelhos e correu de volta para o banheiro, consultando o relógio no caminho, ótimo tinha mais um 5 minutos até ele chegar!

Desembaraçou os fios ruivos os deixando soltos, e começou a se maquiar, faltava apenas o batom quando a campainha tocou, gritou um já vai ao pé da escada, torcendo para que o rapaz conseguisse escutar apesar dos latidos insistentes de Bowie que havia corrido até a porta quando ouvira o barulho.  
Olhou-se uma ultima vez no espelho descendo as escadas correndo logo em seguida, não seria necessário dizer que ela quase caiu ao tentar pular os últimos 3 degraus da escada, empurrou Bowie que insistia em tentar se manter a frente da porta a abrindo logo em seguida, dando de cara com um Derek quase que sem jeito.

–Um... Oi?- ela cortou o silencio constrangedor que ameaçava se instalar entre eles.

–Oi... Aqui, seu celular.-Derek estendeu o aparelho em sua direção o entregando a ela.

–Ahn... Obrigada!- disse sorrindo levemente.

–Me desculpe, eu nem havia percebido que o aparelho havia ficado em minha jaqueta...e bom está entregue eu já vou..- Derek acenou com a cabeça já se virando, pronto para deixar a soleira da porta.

–NÃO!- o grito meio exaltado da jovem o fez virar e voltar a encara-la.- Desculpa, eu quero dizer... fica eu prometi o almoço pelo telefone lembra?

–Não é necessário...

–Sim, é necessário sim! Apesar de termos começado mal ontem você foi bem simpático em me trazer para casa , a propósito como você sabia onde eu morava?

–Ahn? Ah, eu perguntei, você me passou o endereço e eu te trouxe.

–Entendi! Bom entra, eu não consegui preparar nada, mas eu posso cozinhar algo rápido.

A garota abriu mais a porta dando espaço para Derek entrar, agora que ele tinha uma visão completa dela, que até segundos atrás se escondia parcialmente atrás da porta, ele pode analisar.

Ela era realmente muito bonita, não que ele não houvesse notado isso na noite anterior, mas era como se a luz do sol lhe empregasse um brilho especial, as roupas também favoreciam sua analise, pois diferentemente das roupas largas que ela usava na noite anterior essas se ajustavam perfeitamente em seu corpo, deixando a vista a silhueta bem torneada, dando a Derek a perfeita noção do corpo de cintura fina quadris ligeiramente largos, ela era magra, mas não a magreza doentia vista em muitas jovens por ai, seu corpo era proporcional tal qual ao das ditas pin ups de sua analisa passando para o rosto de pele branca e macia, os lábios cheios se destacavam do resto, provavelmente pela tintura rubra que os cobria, mas eram as Iris azuladas que realmente chamava m a atenção, a maquiagem negra ao redor dos olhos parecia dar mais vida a eles, o prendendo ali, quase que como se o hipnotizassem.

– Um você vai ficar parado ai o dia todo?- a voz zombeteira dela lhe tirando do transe o deixado meio desconcertado.

-Ahm? Me desculpe...

–Não se desculpe! Só entre de uma vez, antes que o Bowie fuja de novo!

Derek entrou ouvindo-a fechar a porta as suas costas, se virou passando a observa-la novamente, Sally se virou para Derek soltando Bowie que correu em direção ao rapaz parando a sua frente em posição de defesa, passando a rosnar ferozmente.

–Bowie! - Sally correu em direção ao animal mas temendo se aproximar muito, nunca o havia visto fazer algo assim- BOWIE PARA!

Derek continuo parado encarando o cachorro, pensou em usar seus poderes para acalma-lo, assim como fizera na madrugada anterior, mas preferiu não arriscar, a garota está muito próxima, veria facilmente seus olhos mudarem de cor.

Bowie continuava a rosnar ferozmente para o homem frente, porem quando Sally notou que o animal se preparava para um possível ataque, correu em sua direção o segurando firmemente pela coleira.

–Me desculpe, eu... eu não sei o que tem de errado com ele, ele normalmente só fica assim quando ta perto de outros animais!-A jovem mulher disse na tentativa de se desculpar, arrancando um baixo riso de Derek perante a informação.

–Tudo bem, nós provavelmente só começamos com o pé esquerdo.

–Espera aqui, eu vou... só vou tranca-lo lá em cima...-de forma atrapalhada ela tentava gesticular, segurar Bowie pela coleira e falar ao mesmo tempo, o que arrancou mais um dos brilhantes sorriso de Derek, sorriso esse que aumentou mais ainda a notar o quão desconcertada ela parecia ao recebê-lo.

Com muita força e certa rigidez na fala Sally conseguiu fazer o grande animal deixar a sala e subir as escadas juntamente dela, pensou em tranca-lo no banheiro, mas ficou com dó, apesar do mal comportamento dele minutos atrás, optou por deixa-lo trancado em seu quarto, ao menos lá o cachorro poderia se aconchegar na cama em meio ao amontoado de cobertas.

Arrastando Bowie até dentro do cômodo, fechou a porta a suas costas antes de solta-lo, não foi surpresa nenhuma quando o animal correu até a porto e começou a raspa-la como se tentando sair, ela sabia que o seu companheiro era bastante teimoso e persistente quando queria algo.

Aproximou-se dele se agachando a seu lado passando a olha-lo de frente, o animal parou o que fazia para passar a encara-la.

–Bowie, seja um bom garoto agora e para de tentar sair do quarto.- a voz firme contrastava com o rosto suave, um lampejo de azul mais forte passando pelos olhos da garota.

Obedecendo a ordem clara de sua dona o animal se afastou da porta indo em direção a cama,onde se aconchegou em meio as cobertas e passou a dormir tranquilamente no minuto seguinte.

Sally se aproximou acarinhando a grande cabeça peluda antes de sair do quarto se despedindo com um "bom garoto".

~~/~~

Encontrou Derek parado próximo a porta, praticamente no mesmo lugar que o havia deixado minutos atrás, o rapaz parecia se entreter com alguns porta-retratos presos a parede ao lado da porta.

– São seus pais?

Perguntou indicando a foto onde um casal se abraçado, a suas costas era possível notar Stonehenge, apesar da aparência amarelada da foto ainda assim era possível notar as diferenças visíveis entre os dois. Enquanto a mulher possuía uma vistosa cabeleira cor de bronze e pele extremamente branca, o rapaz possuía os cabelo completamente negros e bela bronzeada em tons amarronzados, a descendência indiana facilmente notada.

–Sim.- um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto respondia.- Essa é a primeira foto deles juntos. E é uma das minhas favoritas.

– Eles parecem formar um belo casal, a paisagem também não é nada mal... deixem-me adivinhar, eles se conheceram em uma viagem de férias?- Derek que sempre fora uma pessoa de hábitos quietos, viu a curiosidade tomar conta si, não conseguindo assim refrear os questionamentos.

–Não de verdade, o casamento deles foi mais pra meio que arranjado, mas felizmente eles acabaram se apaixonando de imediato! E quanto a paisagem, Stonehenge era quase que o quintal de casa, nos costumávamos ir bastante lá, mamãe dizia que quando se estava lá conseguia sentir a magia percorrer seu corpo.- fechou os olhos por um segundo se perdendo nas lembranças de sua infância feliz.

– Seus pais ainda moram lá?

A pergunta de Derek a arrancou das imagens de lembranças felizes que tomavam sua memora de forma abrupta, a trazendo a dura realidade em que vivia.

–Eles morreram, há quase 10 anos atrás, mas podemos mudar de assunto?- sem nem dar tempo para Derek concordar Sally seguiu para cozinha já emendado outro assunto a conversa.- Você gosta de comer o que? Acho que não tenho quase nada na geladeira, então será algo simples.

Derek passou a segui-la até a cozinha, tentando dizer que não era necessário que ela preparasse nada, mas a garota insistia, usando o argumento de que havia prometido um almoço a ele por telefone.

Derek se sentou em uma dos bancos altos encostado perto do balcão que dividia a cozinha em dois espaços e passou a observa-la enquanto atrapalhadamente a garota buscava por panelas e ingredientes, tentou oferecer ajudar ao menos duas vezes, mas a mesma foi recusada com a desculpa de que o almoço seria surpresa, e que segundo a jovem de cabelos rubros era uma de suas especialidades.

O tilintar dos utensílios domésticos era quebrado vez ou outra por uma conversa esporádica, mas o confortável silencio reinava no cômodo.

Não foi difícil adivinhar qual seria o cardápio do dia, bastou ver a panela de água fervendo e o pedaço de queijo extremamente amarelo que ela cortava em cubinhos.

Em poucos minutos o gostoso cheiro de comida feita em casa começou a preencher o ambiente, e Derek sentiu seu estômago protestar, não se lembrava há quanto tempo não comia uma refeição decente, quando morava em New York com Laura, sua irmã tinha o costume de cozinhar para eles, mas depois que ela havia voltado para Beacon Hills, e desde que chegara aqui não era como se tivesse tempo para perder cozinhando, se virava como podia.

–Mas 5 minutos e eu prometo que fica pronto.- a voz aveludada cortou seu raciocínio.- Bom já que você queria tanto me ajudar, posso pedir pra você arrumar a mesa?

Derek acenou positivamente se colocando de pé.

–Bom! Um... deixe me pensar, as toalhas de mesa estão nesse armário ao do meu lado, e a pratos e copos na segunda porta desse armário bem a sua frente, e os talheres estão na gaveta logo abaixo dele.

Seguindo as orientações da jovem Derek arrumou a mesa rapidamente, da forma mais caprichosa que conseguiu, avisando-a assim que terminou, para não deixa-lo sem fazer nada mais uma vez ela solicitou que ele pegasse a garrafa de suco dentro da geladeira e os servisse, afinal o almoço já estava pronto, ela só estava acabando de coloca-lo em uma travessa para levar a mesa, Derek se sentou em um lugar qualquer a mesa e garota logo trouxe a fumegante travessa a colocando ao centro da mesa.

–Espero que você goste de macarrão com queijo, é uma das únicas coisas que meus dotes culinários me permitem fazer em tão pouco tempo e sem estragar tudo.- As bochechas brancas se tornando levemente rosadas ao final da frase.

Derek pensou em comentar algo, mas achou melhor não, Sally os serviu e comeram em silencio, palavras não eram necessárias, os olhares que se encontravam esporadicamente pareciam preencher todo vazio criado pela falta delas.

Quando acabaram de comer, Derek se ofereceu para ajuda-la a tirar a louça, mas Sally recusou sua ajuda mais uma vez, alegando que convidados não precisam se preocupar com louças sujas.

–Você tem certeza, me sinto mal por não ter ajudado em nada.

–Você ajudou sim.- Sally se colocou de pé e passou a recolher os pratos e talheres.

–Com o que? Arrumar a mesa e pegar o suco na geladeira?

– Sim Grumpy, isso já é de grande ajuda... Bom pelo menos é bem mais ajuda do que eu costumo receber, a um bom tempo a única companhia que tenho durante as refeições são uma pilha de provas para corrigir e um cachorro que não é muito ligado a regras de etiqueta.-A garota respondeu já seguindo para pia com algumas louças em mãos.

–Já que você quer me ajudar, por favor, traga esses copos sujos e tigela que estava o macarrão, se não for um incomodo é claro.

Derek se levantou recolhendo tudo com extrema agilidade, seguindo em direção a pia, parou atrás de Sally, a sentindo tremer ligeiramente ao notar a proximidade dele, com cuidado a jovem mulher tirou a louças de suas mãos se virando novamente para pia e as acomodando lá, e levando ligeiramente as mãos.

Derek que ainda não havia se movido se aproximou mais fechando os olhos inspirar o gostoso perfume floral que desprendia da pele leitosa a sua frente, abriu os olhos a tempo de notar a pele se arrepiar ligeiramente ao perceber o que ele fazia.

– Seu cheiro, eu... me desculpe, mas é , eu gosto dele.- o homem deixou as palavras escaparem de sua boca.

Sally se virou para Derek, notando-se presa no pequeno espaço entre a pia e corpo musculoso a sua frente, levantou seus olhos, passando a mirar as iris esverdeadas, se prendendo lá.

–Acho que é meu perfume novo...

–Não, é o seu cheiro.- Derek abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente, passando a roçar o nariz ligeiramente pela pele descoberta do pescoço e colo da garota.- Sua pele, seu aroma natural.

Sem pensar duas vezes Derek enlaçou a cintura da garota a puxando para mais perto, ato esse que foi bem recebido, pois Sally não tardou a responder, erguer os braços, levando as mãos até o pescoço do homem a sua frente, e como se fosse a atitude mais racional a se tomar os lábios se encontraram, dando inicio a o beijo, inicialmente terno e calmo, mas que aos poucos se tornava mas voraz e necessitado.

As mãos de Derek desceram por sua cintura, passando por seu quadril,parando logo acima de seus joelhos, se sobressaltou um pouco se separando do beijo quando em quem um movimento Derek a ergueu do chão, sorriu sugestivamente para o homem que agora a segurava, abraçou a cintura dele com as pernas na tentativa de ajuda-lo.

Estava tão entretida com as sensações que o corpo a frente lhe proporcionam que nem ao menos ouviu o barulho vindo do cômodo de cima.

Derek os guiou até a parte seca da pia, a colocando sentada ali, se acomodando mais em meio as pernas de coxas grossas que pareciam serem feitas para abriga-lo ali, voltou a procurar os lábios delas, dando inicio a uma nova sequencia de beijos, somente se separando quando a necessidade de ar se fez presente.

Derek seguiu deixando uma trilha de beijos partindo do canto dos lábios rubros, seguindo em direção ao pescoço, Sally tombou a cabeça ligeiramente deixando aquele pedaço de pele mais a mostra, o homem passou a mordiscar a pele, notando prazerosamente como ela se tornava avermelhada com o mais simples contanto de seus dentes, deixou suas mãos subirem se aventurando por dentro da camiseta dela, sentindo como fria era a pele em contraste com seus dedos quentes.

Sally agora descia suas mãos brincando com os músculos escondidos sob a camiseta branca que ele usava. Sabia que tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, mas ela realmente não estava disposta a parar.

Apesar de sua mente estar perdida em meio as sensações maravilhosas que o corpo a frente lhe proporcionavam, Derek não podia deixa de se lembrar que da ultima vez que se envolvera tão rapidamente com uma garota assim, sua família acabara morta, mas agora ele não era mais um pré-adolescente, que mal sabia controlar seus hormônios, quanto mais seu sentimentos, agora ele era plenamente capaz de diferenciar uma boa transa, de se sentir apaixonado.

Eles teriam continuado até o fim, se não fosse pela abrupta entrada de Bowie pela cozinha, que parado a frente de Derek passou a rosnar ferozmente para o homem.

–Mas que Droga Bowie!- Sally afastou um pouco o homem a frente, o bastante para poder descer ao chão e se posicionar entre ele e o animal.- Como você, droga, como você escapou.

–Eu acho melhor eu ir embora, acho que seu companheiro aqui está com ciúmes.

–Não, eu só vou tranca-lo novamente, e nós podemos...

– Não é necessário, ele provavelmente vai quebrar mais alguma coisa, eu realmente preciso ir embora.

– Você tem certeza?- ela perguntou ainda de costas para ele, tentando segurar o animal.

–Sim.

–Okay, eu só vou prendê-lo aqui, só um minuto,você pode me esperar na sala?

Derek saiu em direção à sala, e a jovem em meio a impropérios sussurrados para o cachorro o trancou no banheiro próximo a cozinha, seguindo em direção a sala, encontrando Derek para próximo a porta, se aproximou parando logo a sua frente, deixando um silencio incomodo se instalar entre eles.

–Você...

–Bom...

Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo, o que arrancou uma risada deles.

–Fala você...-ofereceu Derek.

– Você realmente tem que ir?- não queria soar desesperada, mas a ideia de deixa-lo ir, após o que acontecera na cozinha parecia desesperadora.

–Por mais tentadora que ideia de permanecer aqui pareça, eu preciso.

–Tudo bem...-Sally dirigiu a porta, a destrancando, era pretensão de mais achar que um homem como aquele poderia querer algo com ela.

Mas como que mostrar que seus pensamentos eram a mais pura mentira Derek a puxou a beijando novamente, não um beijo como o trocado minutos atrás na cozinha, um beijo mais leve, onde as línguas se confundiam em uma possível tentativa de se conhecer, beijo esse que aos poucos foi morrendo restando apenas o leve roçar de lábios.

– Você pode me passar o seu celular?- ela perguntou ainda sem se afastar, os lábios se roçando.

Com um sorriso Derek passou o numero, e com mais um beijo de despedida Derek partiu a deixando plantada no meio da sala, um sorriso bobo brotando nos lábios de ambos.

* * *

**N/A²:**Se você chegou até aqui, muito obrigada *agarra e não solta nunca mais*  
Bom eu estava relendo a fic e notei uma falha no primeiro capitulo quanto o tempo dela, eu coloquei q eles estavam no meio do ano letivo, quando na verdade eles ainda estão no começo, visto que as aulas começam em agosto, eu já arrumei lá. então por favor me perdoem!  
Ahhhh peço desculpas também pelos possíveis erros ortográficos, estou sem beta e por mais q eu leia mil vezes sempre posso ter deixado algo passar!  
Um ultima coisa, duas na verdade, primeiro quero saber a opinião de vocês, vocês querem um nc detalhado entre Derek/Sally ou não?  
E segundo, essa semana eu vi uma pelúcia linda de Husky nas Lojas Americanas, se alguém quiser me presentear eu aceito ta? Juro que dou o nome dele de Bowie e tiro muitas fotos dele com o bonequinho do Stiles que eu vou ganhar!  
Beijos e até a próxima postagem!


	5. Capitulo 4

**N/A:**Sim eu capitulo veio antes! Mas é só para acabar com o sofrimento de vocês...

Só avisando que tem nota gigante ao fim do capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 4- About Phone Calls and Relationship. **

A chuva parecia apertar mais a cada segundo, por que mesmo ela havia ido por aquele caminho? Claro, tinha esperanças de encontrar Derek ao redor da reserva. Agora ela estava parada a mais de meia hora, debaixo de uma chuva torrencial, longe de qualquer sinal de vida com o carro quebrado no meio estrada.

E com se desgraça pouca fosse bobagem, ela não conhecia ninguém, além de Derek, que pudesse ajuda-la, e chamar o mais velho estava fora de questão.

Sally jogou o celular de qualquer jeito no bando do passageiro, destravando a porta em seguida, saindo em meio à chuva.

O primeiro impacto da água gelada com seu corpo a arrepiou completamente, seguiu para frente do carro tentando enxergar algo em meio à grossa cortina de água, levantou o capo analisando o motor meio por cima, mas de nada adiantava tal ato, pois alem de não entender nada sobre carros ainda corria o risco de tomar um belo choque.

Se dando por vencida Sally correu de voltou ao carro, à única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento era tirar o carro do meio da estrada e esperar até a chuva passar ou alguém aparecer, abriu a porta e desenfreou o carro, com muito esforço começou a empurra-lo, logo a frente havia uma estrada de cascalho que levava a entrada da reserva, quando chegou ao lugar estava toda molhada, puxou o freio, fechou a porta e deu a volta, não se importando em encharcar o banco, entrou pelo lado do passageiro indo imediatamente para o banco de traz, descalços as, agora encharcadas, sapatilhas e tirou o casaquinho de lã que usava se debruçou por sobre o banco tentando alcançar o porta luvas em busca da toalha de rosto que sempre mantinha ali, junto de alguns outros produtos de beleza e os documentos do carro.

Enxugou os cabelos como pode com a pequena toalha, a jogando de qualquer jeito no chão, as poucos o frio pareceu aumentar, graças as roupas encharcadas que pioravam a situação, se debruçando sobre os bancos novamente Sally ligou o aquecedor do carro e pegou o celular voltando a se sentar encolhida no banco de trás.

Passou a vasculhar a agenda do aparelho em busca do numero recém anotado, não sabia se ligava ou não, olhava os números brilhando a frente de seus olhos sem se decidir, um estrondoso trovão cortou o céu a assustando um pouco, já que estava distraída, num rompante de coragem apertou o botão verde escutando o comum, porem irritante chamar do telefone.

–Alô?

–Olha eu sei que isso vai parecer idiota e desesperado da minha parte, mas eu não tenho mais a quem recorrer então eu preciso da sua ajuda!- as palavras saíram atropeladas o que arrancou um sonoro riso do rapaz do outro lado da linha.

–Sally? Respira e me fale o que aconteceu. - Derek pediu gentilmente.

–Meu carro, ele quebrou perto da reserva, e ta chovendo pra caramba, eu to presa dentro do carro quase congelando de frio e sem ter como sair daqui.

–Eu estou indo, em que lugar perto da reserva você está?- Sally pode notar o tom preocupado dele.

– Um... Deixa eu ver.- A garota passou a mão pelo vidro que começava a ficar embaçado e procurou por alguma placa de referência.- Eu consegui empurrar o carro até uma estrada secundária, mas eu estou próximo do quilometro 3.

– Eu estarei ai em alguns minutos, fique dentro do carro e trave as portas.

–Estou te esperando... - respondeu com a voz calma. - E Derek? Obrigada!

**~~/~~**

Estava quase pegando no sono, não aguentava mais ficar dentro do carro sem absolutamente nada para fazer, desistira da ideia de jogar Angry Bird assim que percebeu q a bateria do celular estava abaixo da metade, ouvir musica não era possível, nem as rádios da cidade pegavam ali, a sua única alternativa era permanecer escolhida no banco de trás do carro a espera de seu salvador.

Ao longe pode ouvir o barulho das rodas contra o cascalho da estrada pouco pavimentada, não precisou nem olhar para saber que era Derek, viu o mais velho para o carro atrás do seu e descer correndo, em meio a, agora garoa parando ao lado da porta do motorista. Sally destravou a porta a abrindo, levantou o banco da frente e deu espaço para que Derek entrasse e se sentasse a seu lado.

A garota trajava apenas uma camiseta e roupas intimas, havia retirado a calca jeans toda molhara no momento em que o aquecedor começou a não dar conta do frio.

–Você esta bem?-Derek perguntou preocupado.

–Sim, só com frio. - e jovem respondeu, começando a rir quando notou o olhar questionador de Derek sobre suas pernas descobertas

– O que? Tava tudo molhado, eu tirei!

Um sorriso misto de zombaria e descrença tomou os lábios de Derek, no momento seguinte um estrondoso trovão cortou o céu trazendo com ele a volta da chuva torrencial.

–Droga! Como vamos sair daqui agora?- Sally se aproximou da janela tentando ver algo através da grossa cortina de pingos.

–Corremos pro meu carro, você já esta molhada.

–E meu carro?- questionou voltando a encarar Derek. -Deixamos ele aqui, eu busco mais tarde.

–NAO!- a garota praticamente gritou. - Não vou deixar me carro aqui.

–Mas...

–Mas nada, se você quiser ir, vá, muito obrigada, mas não vou largar meu carro aqui.

–Não vou te deixar aqui sozinha!

– Então fica, a chuva daqui a pouco para.

Sally se aproximou mais de Derek encostando seus ombros, com a aproximação o homem pode sentir o leve tremor da garota.

– Você esta com frio ainda?- questionou ele recebendo um aceno positivo em resposta- Venha...

Derek abriu os braços convidando a garota a se aproximar e se aconchegar ali, Sally não pensou duas vezes antes de aconchegar próxima ao mais velho que a abraçou pelos ombros.

A proximidade com o corpo do mais velho e o calor gostoso proveniente dele começaram a torna-la sonolenta novamente, Derek parecia ter esse efeito nela, só sua presença a fazia baixar a guarda a tal ponto de se deixar levar e cair no sono, e ela teria dormido se não fosse pelo baixo som de risada.

Sally se virou como pode passando a encara-lo, uma réstia de sorriso ainda brincando em seus bonitos lábios.

–Do que você está rindo?- Questionou seria.

–Seu carro quebrou mesmo ou isso tudo foi só pra me fazer vir até aqui. - um brilho de convencimento passando pela expressão dele.

Sally se levantou prontamente passando a encara-lo de frente, em seu resto um misto de incredulidade e divertimento.

–Você é bem convencido, não é?- Sally rebateu dando um leve tapa nos ombros do outro.

Ao sentir o leve tapa Derek deixou um sorriso sacana tomar seus lábios, e sem deixar tempo para reação ele puxou a garota para mais perto e a deitou no banco se colocando em cima dela, um de seus joelhos apoiados no estofado macio, em meio as coxas dela.

A jovem por sua vez soltou um gritinho a assustado, se pondo a rir no segundo seguinte, Derek se debruçou mais por sobre seu corpo, podia ouvir os batimentos, antes lentos e ritmados se tornarem rápidos e descontrolados, suas respirações se misturando.

O riso de Sally foi se perdendo pouco a pouco, não conseguia parar de encara-lo, sentia o hálito quente bater contra seu rosto, risos esporádicos ainda escapavam por seus lábios, pouco a pouco notou Derek se aproximar mais, acabou fechando os olhos em antecipação, sentindo um leve gemido escapar por entre seus lábios quando os do outro se encostaram aos seus, pode sentir a língua dele pedindo passagem e prontamente atendeu ao pedido, dando inicio ao beijo caloroso.

Aos pouco pode sentir as mãos fortes e ásperas dele tocando todo seu corpo, levou as suas até os ombros dele, as enfiando por baixo do tecido, sem se soltar do beijo Derek a tirou, jogando-a no banco da frente, Sally se arrepiou ao sentir a palma quente contra a pele gelada de suas coxas, Sally desceu as mãos apressadamente até a barra da camiseta branca que ele usava a puxando pra cima de uma vez, Derek parou o beijo se afastando, rindo perante a pressa da mulher.

–Pra que tanta pressa?

–Não é pressa, só não acho justo você continuar a usar tanta roupa enquanto eu estou quase nua.

– Não seja por isso. - Derek puxou a camiseta a tirando de uma vez, Sally por sua vez se aproveitando do espaço criado tirou a própria blusa, restando apenas a lingerie preta.

O homem passou a observar atentando o corpo abaixo ao seu, a pela era de um branco leitoso, pintada por algumas sardas mais escuras.

–Você vai ficar só olhando ou vai tomar uma atitude?

Os lábios que a muito haviam perdido o tom vermelho vivo do batom, mas continuavam rubros pelo beijo trocado, se torceram na forma de um sorriso malicioso, sem responder Derek voltou à posição original dando um selinho nos lábios dela, nada além do leve encostar antes de descer distribuindo mordidas e beijos primeiramente na bochecha rosada, orelha, pescoço, traçando um caminho até a altura do colo, passando direto pelos seios e beijando a barriga até a chegar ao umbigo, onde refez o caminho contrario até voltar aos lábios, em meio ao beijo se moveu tentando se encaixar melhor entre as pernas da garota, mas o pequenos espaço o impossibilitava.

Notando a dificuldade dele Sally parou o beijo o empurrando pelos ombros até fazê-lo se sentar, se levantou rapidamente passando um dos joelhos para o outro lado do corpo do homem, praticamente sentando em seu colo, Derek automaticamente levou uma de suas mãos ao quadril da garota enquanto a outra seguia se embrenhando pelo pescoço se acomodando na nuca, a puxando para mais um beijo, a jovem mulher posou ambas as mãos nos ombros largos do mais velho, aproveitando cada segundo do beijo, conseguia sentir o volume que aumentava a cada novo enroscar de línguas a excitando ainda mais.

O beijo foi acabando aos poucos, restando apenas o encostar de lábios, Derek deixou suas mãos escorregarem até o cós de sua calça Jeans, e passou a tentar abri-la, Sally na tentativa de ajuda-lo se afastou, mas com o movimento brusco acabou levantando de mais a cabeça a batendo no baixo teto do carro, o que acabou em risadas pela parte dos dois.

Mas bastou poucos segundo para tudo voltar ao normal, as poucas roupas que restavam começaram a se perder em meio a bagunça de corpos, dando lugar ao contato pele a pele, gemidos e palavras desconexas tomaram o carro, o calor provocado pelo contato dos corpos embaçando mais o vidro, o contraste entre a pele bronzeada dele contra a branca dela, corpos se unindo, movimentos ritmados aos poucos se tornando erráticos, respiração acelerada, prazer intenso, aos poucos o ápice chegando culminando na intensa sensação de alcançar o paraíso e voltar.

Com a respiração ainda ofegante Sally passou as mãos pelos ombros de Derek apoiando a cabeça ali, sua respiração errática batendo na pele sensível da junção dos ombro e o pescoço, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios, o mais velho a abraçou pela cintura, sua vontade era de permanecer lá, dentro dela pelo resto de seus dias, mas meio a contragosto a ajudou a se levantar se retirando de dentro dela, que voltou a sentar em seu colo, teriam ficado assim pelo resto da tarde.

–A chuva parou. -a voz sonolenta cortou o silencio dentro do carro.

– Eu acho que a gente precisa ir embora. - Derek disse ainda acariciando os fios ruivos da garota deita em seu ombro.

– O que?- ela perguntou confusa.

– A chuva já passou, acho q devemos ir, antes que comece novamente. - ele respondeu.

– Você tem certeza, está tão bom aqui. - Sally disse em tom manhoso, se aconchegando mais a Derek.

– Sim, nós precisamos.

– Só se você prometer vir sempre que eu chamar?- ela se afastou passando a encara-lo, um sorriso brincalhão tomando seu rosto.

– Como um cachorro?- o homem levantou uma das sobrancelhas de forma questionadora.

–Você não parece um cachorro, um lobo talvez... - A garota passou a analisá-lo, e Derek sentiu algo gelar em seu estômago, perante a frase, mas sentiu-se acalmar quando notou não passar de uma brincadeira.

– Eu prometo. - ele disse após um tempo, recebendo um beijo de Sally em agradecimento.

A garota saiu de seu colo e vagarosamente eles começaram a se vestir, Derek foi o primeiro a sair do carro, oferecendo sua jaqueta a garota a constatar o frio que fazia fora do ambiente fechado, Sally aceitou de bom grado, aquela havia se tornado sua peça de roupas favorita.

Derek passou a olhar o motor do carro, mas sem realmente descobrir o problema convenceu a garota a deixa-lo ligar para um guincho, que cerca de 20 minutos, minutos esses gastos em caricias e beijos trocados dentro do carro de Derek, apareceu levando o carro para uma mecânica perto da casa dela, seguindo no carro de Derek, que após passar no estabelecimento para onde o carro havia sido levado e acertar acerca do concerto do carro a levou para casa, onde se despediram na porta, afinal preferiu não arriscar deixar o cachorro arrisco novamente.  
Em meio a um beijo trocado e promessa de voltar em breve Derek partiu, deixando-a a porta com um sorriso boba na face, aos poucos a sensação de que as coisas começavam a se ajeitar tomando conta dela.

**~~/~~**

As semanas seguintes passaram assim, Sally se dividia em preparar aulas, se encontrar com Derek, dar aula, cuidar da casa, receber as visitas de Derek, sexo, beijos, e passeios de carro até a reserva, passear com Bowie, afasta-lo e repreende-lo quando ele tentava morder seu agora, pelo o que ela achava, namorado.

* * *

**N/A:**Eu sei que deve ter gente querendo me matar e tudo mais, mas tudo isso é necessário pra fic, mas só pra ninguém sofrer nem me abandonar eu já aviso, esse, provavelmente, eh o ultimo capitulo que Sally e Derek interajam dessa forma.

Sim ainda vai demorar pra acontecer Sterek, mas daqui pra frente a historia começa a se explicar e vai caminhando para chegar até aquele Prologo!

Espero que vocês gostem, e me perdoem pelo terrível NC, eu sou muito ruim escrevendo qualquer coisa hetero .

Ah me desculpem pelos possíveis erros, estou sem beta ainda.

PS: Alguém já assistiu o epi de hoje? Eu ainda to morrendo aqui T_T


	6. Capitulo 5

**N/A:**Bom dessa vez o não vai ser uma nota muito grande, só preciso pedir desculpas pela demora *explico o pq lá na nota final*, agradecer aos Reviews e dizer que dedico esse capitulo ao Mitch Duchannes, pq além de ele ser um seu fofo, ele fez uma indicação linda da fic e está fazendo capas lindas pra fic também!

Muito obrigada amore, espero que você goste do capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 5- About classes, relationships and babies.**

Setembro parecia mal haver começado e já estava acabando, fazia pouco mais de um mês que havia começado dar aulas em Beacon Hills, e com tanta loucura acontecendo na cidade, professores sumindo, pessoas sendo mortas, e etc., ela acabara ganhando algumas aulas a mais.

Agora suas semanas se resumiam em dar aulas durante o dia e planeja-las durante a noite, isso é claro se Derek não aparecesse em sua casa de surpresa, o que raramente acontecia, já que o outro homem parecia ser tão ocupado quanto ela.

Outra constante em seus dias eram as tentativas de conversas e flertes por parte de um de seus alunos, ela realmente se surpreendera ao entrar na sala de aula em seu primeiro dia e dar de cara com o Jovem rapaz que há havia ajudado com Bowie, mas apesar de todas as coisas em comuns que eles poderiam ter, o rapaz ainda era um de seus alunos, por isso vinha tentando evita-lo, afinal não queria ter problemas logo nos seus primeiros meses de aula.

Porem Stiles era insistente, normalmente se oferecia para ajuda-la com os livros ou acompanha-la até a próxima aula, e cada vez mais Sally tinha dificuldades em arranjar desculpas para afastar o garoto.

E foi em uma segunda feira qualquer no meio de Setembro que ela resolveu tentar esclarecer as coisas com o rapaz, naquele dia sua ultima aula era justamente com a Classe de Stiles.

Após uma exaustiva aula tentando controlar a sala lotada e apresentar o conteúdo sobre algum período literário, Sally liberara a classe assim que o sinal batera como de costume notou Stiles que guardava seu material com estrema lerdeza, o viu dizer algo ao outro rapaz que sempre estava com ele, Scott alguma coisa, segundo os outros professores, um péssimo aluno que vinha tentando se esforçar, notou Scott sorrir em concordância e sair da sala em seguida.

Viu o rapaz se aproximar, a mochila jogada somente em um lado do ombro, o sorriso bonito brincando na face, parecia meio acanhando naquele dia. Sally se sentiu quase cruel ao se lembrar do plano para afasta-lo completamente, mas lembrou-se que era para o bem dele, afinal não queria iludi-lo.

-Srta. Bowles...

-Oh Sitles, você ainda está aqui?- fingiu não telo visto.

-Sim, eu gosto de conversar com você... - Stiles sorriu de forma simpática, tentando mostrar casualidades.- E Bowie? Como ele está?

- Ahhh... Ele está ótimo! Não tem fugido mais. - Sally que acabar de juntar suas coisas pendurou a bolsa em um dos ombros e tentou pegar a pilha de livros e papeis.

-Bom saber... Oh você precisa de ajuda?-Stiles recolheu parte dos livros que ela carregava na mão passando a segui-la para fora da sala. - Seu carro está parado no mesmo lugar de sempre?

- Ah, não... Eu não vim de carro hoje!- Stiles estava pronto para oferecer uma carona a garota quando ela completou a fala. - Eu peguei uma carona com meu namorado, ele já deve esta na porta me esperando.

Sally pode ver a expressão do jovem ao seu lado mudar completamente, um segundo ele parecia radiante, no outro era quase como se uma nuvem negra o rodeasse, viu a Expressão dele se fechar mais ao cruzarem a porta que dava acesso à garagem dos professores e encontrar Derek ali.

A pintura lustrosa do Camaro preta parecia reluzir mais em baixo do Sol, o homem vestido em calça jeans e jaqueta de couro, apoiado displicentemente ao carro parecia o típico bad boy retratado nos filmes Hollywoodianos. Sentiu seu coração acelerar a imagem prefeita a sua frente, teve vontade de agir tal qual uma mocinha desses filmes onde bad boys desse estilo apareciam, mas ainda tinha que manter a classe, afinal era uma professora e ali era seu ambiente de trabalho.

Aproximou-se lentamente depositando um leve selinho nos lábios de Derek, notando que o homem encarava o jovem que vinha seu encalço.

-Derek... Esse é um de meus alunos Sti... Tentou apresenta-los.

-Eu sei quem ele é! –Derek a cortou, a foz firme ressoando pelo local aberto.

-Como assim?- a confusão de Sally era genuína.

- Cidade pequena, todos se conhecem. - Diferente do esperado, quem respondeu a questão foi Stiles que os encarava de forma sisuda.

Derek pegou os livros das mãos de Stiles os acomodando no banco de trás, Sally agradeceu ao garoto com um leve aceno de cabeça e se acomodou do lado do passageiro, sendo seguida por Derek, que deu a volta entrando no lado do motorista, de dentro do carro não pode ver, mas Derek ainda encarava Stiles de forma rude.

O mais velho deu partida no carro esporte arrancando dali o mais rápido que conseguia, deixando para trás um Stiles totalmente atônito, o jovem por sua vez sentia o sangue ferver do minuto que o vira parado encostado ao carro até aquele momento, tinha vontade de correr até seu carro e ir atrás de Derek, tinha vontade de socar a cara do mais velho, mesmo sabendo que quem sairia mais machucado serie ele, queria gritar para que ele se afastasse da garota, pedir, implorar para que ele não a arrastasse para toda essa loucura que era a vida de quem o conhecia.

Respirou fundo, contou mentalmente até 10, queria fazer tudo aquilo, mas talvez já fosse tarde demais, era um pessimista nato, um covarde, e conformando-se com sua covardia Stiles voltou para o estacionamento de alunos, entrou em seu Jipe e partiu para casa.

**~~/~~**

Outubro chegou trazendo junto de si os tons alaranjados das folhas caídas por quase toda a cidade, o outro ainda tinha dias quentes, mas as noites eram sempre frias, não que isso realmente importasse, afinal tinha quase sempre Derek para aquecê-la.

O Conhecia há tão pouco tempo, quase nada sabia sobre ele, mas as vezes achava melhor assim, afinal ele também não sabia quase nada sobre ela.

Depois daquele final de tarde onde apresentara Stiles a seu dito namorado, o rapaz parara de "persegui-la", tinha que confessar, as vezes sentia falta do jeito espalhafatoso do rapaz, mas era melhor assim, passou alguns dias se perguntando do por que da cara amarrada de ambos quando o encontro aconteceu, tentou tirar algo de Derek, mas o mais velho recuara perante a pergunta, quanto ao Aluno, esse parecia não gostar de seu namorado.

Outro que parecia compartilhar dos sentimentos de Stiles era Bowie, todas as vezes que o mais velho aparecia em sua casa ela era obrigada a tranca-lo em algum cômodo da casa até Derek ir embora, o que não garantia a tranquilidade do animal, que parecia bem agitado desde o mais velho entrara em sua vida.

Tirando esses poucos detalhes sua vida progredia muito bem, obrigada. Mas como sua mãe gostava de dizer, calmaria demais precedia uma grande tempestade, e foi no dia 6 de outubro, uma manha de domingo como outra qualquer, que Sally começou a notar que as coisas mudariam.

Sally havia acordado mais tarde do que o normal naquele dia, vinha se sentindo extremamente cansada e uma sonolência fora do comum, culpava o excesso de trabalho, não se surpreendeu ao não encontrar Derek deitado a seu lado na cama, ele provavelmente já havia acordado a muito.

Pode ouvir os barulhos de panelas batendo e minutos depois um delicioso cheiro de café da manhã invadir o quarto, se espreguiçou lentamente estalando alguns ossos, teria continuado deita a espera do café, que sabia que ele traria até o quarto, mas um segundo o cheiro parecia maravilhoso no outro extremamente enjoativo, e foi sentindo esse enjoo crescer que ela se levantou rapidamente, correndo em direção ao banheiro tomada pela crescente sensação de que colocaria o pouco que tinha em seu estômago para fora.

Quase não chegou até a tempo, mas felizmente conseguiu se ajoelhar a frente do vaso sanitário, levantar a tábua e despejar todo o conteúdo de seu estômago ali, Derek apareceu no segundo seguinte, não saberia dizer como ele chegara ali tão rápido, mas sentir o rapaz a suas costas segurando seus cabelos era reconfortante. Quando não havia mais o que colocar para fora o homem a ajudou a se levantar a guiando até a pia, onde ela escovou os dentes na tentativa de tirar o gosto ruim de sua boca, Derek a guiou até o quarto e a colocou na cama, se deitando a seu lado logo em seguida.

Lembrava-se de ouvi-lo falar algo sobre ela estar trabalhando demais, mas não saberia dizer se fora isso mesmo, afinal caiu no sono segundos depois.

Foram preciso quase duas semanas passando mal quase todos os dias pela manhã para que ela realmente começasse a entender a real causa de tanto sono e desconforto estomacal, todavia foram preciso mais algumas semanas até ela ter coragem de ir a uma farmácia, fora da cidade é claro, para comprar um teste de gravidez. Agora lá estava ela, trancada em um dos pequenos cúbicos do banheiro da sala dos professores a espera do resultado.

Não arriscara fazer o teste em casa pois Derek tinha a estranha mania se aparecer do nada, uma vez até brincara com ele, perguntando se ele passava os dias à frente de sua casa só a esperando chegar. Sim, ela contaria a ele se suas suspeitas se confirmassem, mas precisava de tempo para se acostumar com a ideia.

Era a quinta vez que olhava o relógio em seu pulso, nunca 5 minutos pareceram demorar tanto a passar. Encarava o pedaço de plástico em sua mão de forma tão concentrada que quase o derrubou quando o alto sinal que indicava o fim do intervalo tocou, Sally encarou o relógio mais uma vez, 4 minutos e 51 segundos... 52..53...54... Batidas na porta a assustaram... 55...56...-Já vou.- gritou ela...57...58...59...5 minutos, as duas marquinhas vermelhas apareceram, lá estava a confirmação que ela queria.

Ainda meio em choque colocou o teste em sua caixinha a jogando em sua bolsa de qualquer jeito, dando descarga e correndo para lavar as mãos, abriu a porta não encontrando mais ninguém ali, ela estava muito atrasada.

Pegou os livros que havia deixado em cima de uma das mesas e correu em direção a sua próxima aula, encontrando todos os alunos já devidamente sentados em seus lugares a sua espera.

Desculpou-se pelo atraso e começou a sua aula, amava o que fazia, mas naquele momento, nem seu trabalho fazia esquecer o dois risquinhos vermelhos que confirmavam sua gravidez.

Anotou algumas coisas na lousa e pegou um dos livros da pilha que sempre trazia, estavam estudando Nathaniel Hawthorne, A letra Escarlate era uma das leituras obrigatórias do semestre, chamou a atenção da classe pedindo um pouco de silencio e começou uma breve explicação sobre a obra, todos a olhavam atentamente, ela tinha esse dom, de prender a atenção dos alunos.

Era quase final da aula, mais 20 minutos e ela poderia ir para casa, pensar em como contaria para Derek. Tomada por um nervosismo estranho misturado a ansiedade sentiu o mundo a sua volta rodar a deixando nauseada, levou uma das mãos aos lábios tentando disfarçar, sentiu um suor frio tomar sua testa e mãos, não aguentaria muito tempo.

Virou de frente para os alunos notando ser o centro das atenção, sem pensar duas vezes correu em direção á porta saindo por ela, não sem antes avisar que eles estavam dispensados.

Stiles notara no momento em que a jovem se virara em direção a lousa que alguma coisa estava errada, percebera desde o momento em que ela entrara na sala o nervosismo da jovem sempre tão calma e descontraída. Quando a viu correr em direção a porta da sala não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até a mesa dela e ajuntar as coisas, via seus colegas de classe passarem por ele, Scott até tentou convencê-lo a ir embora junto dos outros, mas disse que a esperaria, queria confirmar se estava tudo bem.

Depois de quase 10 minutos de espera, percebeu que ela não voltaria, resolveu guardar tudo e procura-la nas sala dos professores, foi quando pegou a bolsa que estava presa ao encosto da cadeira que notou a caixa que saia para fora, tomado pela curiosidade a puxou descobrindo se tratar de um teste de gravidez.

Por um tempo pensou em largar tudo lá e seguir o conselho de Scott, ir embora, o amigo também já o havia alertado para esquecer a mulher, segundo ele as coisas entre ela e Derek pareciam ser serias.

Mas ele era Stiles Stilinski, ele simplesmente não conseguia ir embora e largar alguém precisando de sua ajuda, por mais raiva que ele estivesse da pessoa, ele não faria as coisa seguiu para a sala dos professores, o sinal não havia batido ainda, provavelmente não haveriam professores ali, deu duas batidinhas a porta não recebendo resposta alguma, entrou mesmo assim, colocando os livros em cima de uma mesa qualquer seguiu até a porta onde ela acreditou ser o banheiro, bateu uma vez, ouvindo a voz de Sally dizer que já sairia.

Ao ver a porta se abrir se deparou com uma Sally extremamente branca, não seu branco leitoso natural, um brando doentio, de quem está passando mal, sem pensar a puxou a ajudando sair dali, ela protestava, tentando se soltar, Stiles insistiu a levando até um dos sofás ali e colocando sentada e se sentando a seu lado.

-Você não deveria estar aqui, eu liberei sua sala.

-Eu sei, mas você não está bem.

-Eu estou sim, só foi um mal estar, você pode ir embora, daqui a poucos os professores chegaram aqui

.

-Não, você não está bem! Vamos eu te levo até em casa.

-Sr. Stilinski, por favor vá.

- Ok, eu sei ta?

-Sabe o que?- ela parecia realmente em pânico naquele momento.

-Que você está gravida... e Antes que você fale que eu estava bisbilhotando, eu só estava recolhendo suas coisas e vi a caixa do teste, o resto eu deduzi.

-Você não deveria...

-Não precisa falar, eu não quero me meter na sua vida, eu entendi o recado da outra vez ok? Só quero te ajudar, você quer ajuda?

Stiles se levantou parando a sua frente, estendeu uma das mãos oferecendo ajuda, Sally passou a encara-lo, relutante em aceitar ajuda, achou graça ao reparar que Stiles parecia sempre estar lá pronto para ajuda-la.

-Só não conte nada a ninguém.- Sally aceitou a ajuda se levantando.

-Para quem eu contaria? Isso não é da minha conta certo?

Stiles a levou até seu carro a colocando no banco do passageiro, dizendo que a levaria até em casa, voltaria para buscar o Jipe em outro momento.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom pessoas linda, mais uma vez desculpa pelo atraso, o que aconteceu foi que eu postei o capitulo anterior antes pq eu acreditei que acabaria esse a tempo, mas tive alguns probleminhas pessoais, fiquei muito mal com eles e optei por não escrever por um tempo, pois sabia que se eu escrevesse eu acabaria deixando o capitulo pesado e triste, o que não era pra acontecer.

Para vocês terem uma ideia, eu cheguei até comentar com um amigo meu que se eu tivesse escrito o capitulo naqueles dias o Stiles provavelmente teria uma morte a lá Robb Stark, com direito a cabeça de lobo e tudo mais, então por favor me perdoem!

A noticia boa é que os próximos capítulos estão quase todos prontos, então dessa vez eu demorarei menos para postar, uma semana ta bom?

Beijos e boa semana a todos.

P.S: Estou postando o capitulo agora pq já é tecnicamente segunda, e pq eu provavelmente não terei tempo amanha.


	7. Capitulo 6

**N/A:**Olá pessoa, ainda tem alguém lendo a fic aqui? Bom, antes de mais nada preciso pedir desculpas por não ter postado a fic semana,passada, mas estou meio na correria, mas para compensa-los, hoje postarei dois capítulos!

Aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 6- About Monsters and discoveries**

Era fácil notar que o halloween se aproximava, as casas já estavam quase completamente decoradas, era possível ver zumbis e esqueletos por todos os lados.  
A escola também não ficava atrás, pelos corredores e nas salas de aulas, professores e alunos traziam decorações e enfeitavam os corredores para a festa.

Era esse era um de seus feriados favoritos, afinal como boa escocesa, descendente direta dos povos celtas sua família prezava muito a raiz pagã de sua origem, além disso gostava de sair nas ruas e encarar seus próprios demônios correndo soltos pela cidade sabendo que realmente não tinha que temê-los, afinal com um pouco de água e sabão tudo voltaria ao normal.

A semana que se passou seguida de sua descoberta foi corrida entre a preparação das provas bimestrais e tentativa de achar uma fantasia para o dia 31, Derek também parecia bem ocupado, só aparecendo uma vez, exatamente no dia 31, pensou em contar naquele dia, mas não achou certo fazer isso de forma tão bruta, optou por esperar pelo momento certo.

Apesar de não gostar muito a principio, quem vinha lhe ajudando era Stiles, sempre entre as aulas o rapaz dava um jeito de aparecer em sua sala, trazendo algo para ela comer ou se certificar que tudo estava bem, com o passar dos dias começou a notar que a presença dele não era ruim de fato, e que no final eles poderia ser amigos.

Outubro acabou rápido da mesma forma que começara, o feriado de finados pareceu voar, e logo após ele Sally conseguiu marcar sua primeira consulta, fora em uma clinica na cidade vizinha por indicação de uma colega de trabalho, Stiles se ofereceu para ir junto quando em meio a uma conversar ela deixou escapar o motivo de sair mais cedo, agradeceu mais declinou o convite, sabia da rixa entre o namorado e o adolescente, não queria dar mais motivos para eles.

A consulta fora rápida, e segundo o medico parecia tudo bem, ela estava entre o 2º e o 3º mês, por isso a barriga ainda não aparecia,saiu do prédio com a indicação de uma vitamina para não se sentir tão cansada e a guia medica para um tinha que contar para Derek o mais rápido possível.

Foi com esse pensamento que ao voltar a cidade naquela mesma tarde que Sally ligou para o mais velho, queria marcar um encontro, algo para a noite, mas ele simplesmente não atendia o celular, no caminho para casa acabou por passar pelo Loft, tocou a campainha pelo menos um par de vezes, mas ninguém atendia, achou estranho, mas preferiu no pensar no pior.

Sua ultima chance seria tentar encontra-lo na reserva, lembrava-se dele comentar algo sobre querer reforma a casa que fora da família, talvez ele estivesse lá, não custava nada tentar, voltou para o carro e tentou ligar mais uma vez antes de dar a partida, nada, as chamadas iam direto para caixa de mensagens.

Ligou o carro e seguiu até o lugar, não sabia precisamente onde ficava a casa, optou por parar o carro fora da reservar e procura-la a pé.

A ultima vez que estivera ali era madrugada, não conseguira ver praticamente nada, porem agora a luz do dia o local parecia mais bonito e mais abandonado.

Caminhou por um tempo seguindo pela trilha, mas nada parecia indicar a presença da casa, resolveu então tentar cortar caminho por fora da trilha, acabou por se embrenhar no meio das árvores e se perder em meio a floresta, parou olhando a sua volta na tentativa de localizar algum sinal de como sair dali, por um segundo percebeu tudo calmo de mais, nem os pássaros que cantavam alegremente a segundos atrás fazia barulho, um crack algo de folhas secas sendo esmigalhadas por pisadas duras a fez se virar, não rápida o bastante para a evitar a queda quando uma enorme sombra se jogou contra si, mas rápida o bastante para bloquear as outras tentativas de lhe atingir.

A coisa sobre si era rápida, mas ela conseguia ser mais, meio a tentativa de golpes e arranhões sua prioridade era proteger a barriga, sentiu um golpe quase certeiro passar próximo a seu rosto, não deixando nada mais do que um leve arranhão, prevendo o próximo movimento do ser conseguiu o empurrar o tirando de cima de si tempo o bastante para se levantar e correr, sabia que não iria muito longe, mas precisava sair dali, correr o máximo que conseguisse e salvar sua vida, não podia deixar tudo acabar assim, não depois de tanto tempo conseguindo se esconder.

Correu sem olhar para trás, tentando se esconder por entre as árvores da floresta que se tornava mais densa a cada segundo, buscava se manter atenta ao caminho o mínimo descuido poderia ocasionar uma queda, não poderia perder a velocidade, seus instintos mais primitivos pareciam vir a tona aos poucos devido a adrenalina, com a audição mais apurada percebeu o barulho de ganhos e folhas sendo quebrados e arrastados, alguém mais se aproximava, se deixou olhara para trás encontrando somente a figura meio transformada, pelo o pouco que conseguira ver era alguém conhecido, só não se recordava quem, a distração, mesmo que por segundos, a fez não notar a outra pessoa que chegava pela frente, só o notando quando seu corpo colidiu com o dele, teria ido ao chão, mas de forma agiu o homem a segurou, não preciso buscar o rosto para saber que era Derek, o cheiro dele era inconfundível.

Ele em um movimento rápido a afastou se colocando a sua frente, pensou em gritar para ele que seria inútil tenta-la protegê-la, que ele não sabia o que era aquilo que a atacara, mas viu o homem aos poucos se metamorfosear em uma criatura parecida, não conseguia parar de encara-lo, como fora burra a ponto de não perceber.

Outras pessoas chegaram, entre elas Stiles, que prontamente correu em sua direção a abraçando de forma protetora, somente nesse momento se deu permissão de olhar ao redor, ao longe conseguiu ver o que restara de uma bela mansão, aos longes podia ouvir os sonhos de rugidos ferozes e combate.

Sabia que Stiles lhe perguntava algo, mas simplesmente não conseguia se focar na voz do rapaz, sua mente se perdia em buscar sinais da verdadeira origem do então namorado ao longo dos meses, eles estavam todos lá e ela simplesmente não notara.

Sentiu alguém a puxar na direção contraria a afastando de Stiles, reconheceu o aperto de Derek, ele ainda parecia ofegante, mas a apertava contra o peito de forma protetora, olhou por sobre os ombros dele vendo um adolescente jogado ao chão a poucos metros, ele parecia bem, só um pouco cansado, ela o conhecia, ele era um de seus alunos, Isaac alguma coisa.

Ainda estava meio atônita, ouvia o murmurinho de vozes a seu redor, todos pareciam lhe perguntar algo, fechou os olhos por um segundo tentando limpar a mente e se focar no que havia acontecido.

Empurrou Derek se afastando o Maximo que conseguia, ele parecia entender sua repulsa, olhou um a um as pessoas que ainda a cercava, reconhecia alguns de seus estudantes e Derek, mas o outro Homem, o que lhe lançava um olhar misto de fascinação e curiosidade, essa ela não conhecia.

-Sally? Você está bem- Quem quebrou o silencio foi Stiles.

-Sim... Eu... eu só... Preciso sair daqui.- Sally tentou sair em direção a casa, mas Derek entrou em sua frente bloqueando o caminho.

-Sally... Eu...Você precisa escutar, eu preciso te explicar...

-Que você é um maldito Lobisomem? Bom isso eu já percebi- a jovem gritou tentando desviar.

-Você sabia que lobi...-Stiles foi que resolveu questionar o que todos queriam saber.

-Se eu sabia que monstros existem?-Perguntou em tom irônico.- É claro que eu sabia, só não espera que estivessem tão perto assim.

-Mas... Mas como?- A descrença estampada na cara de Stiles.

-Do que você acha que eu fugi todo esse tempo?- Apesar da voz seria um sorriso dançava em seus lábios.

A garota se virou evitando todos os olhares que eram dirigidos a ela, com passos firmes saiu em direção a trilha levava até a saída da reserva, porem parou antes de sumir da vista de todos.

-E não se preocupem, eu não preciso de ninguém me vigiando e fingindo tomar conta de mim, eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha... Sobrevivi por mais de 10 anos, acho que consigo sobreviver por mais alguns.

Se virou novamente indo em direção a saída da reserva sem dar chance de qualquer um se pronunciar, todos ainda encarando o local onde a jovem estava segundos atrás de forma descrente, afinal de qualquer segredo que a jovem escondesse, esse era o eles menos imaginavam.

-Gostei dela! –Peter cortou o Silencio, atraindo a atenção de todos.- Você devia te-la nos apresentado antes.

Stiles tentou correr atrás dela, mas Scott o impediu, apontando para Derek que continuava parado olhando o nada, naquele momento o jovem rapaz hiperativo o odiou mais ainda por simplesmente não ir atrás da garota e ver se ela estava bem.

~~/~~

Fora mais fácil do que imaginara encontrar o carro estacionado, entrou dentro do veiculo dando partida e indo para casa, buscou prestar atenção ao transito e a estrada, não queria pensar no que sua descoberta acarretava, levou uma das mãos ao ventre tocando a barriga inexistente, agora mais do que nunca tinha que proteger aquela criança que carregava.

Chegou em casa em poucos minutos, abriu a porta a trancando em seguida, Bowie apareceu do seu lado, pulando de alegria pela chegada da dona, Sally acarinhou rapidamente a cabeça peluda seguindo para a cozinha, abriu os armários rapidamente em busca de algo, assim que encontrou pegou o pote cheio de um pó escuro voltou para a sala parando em frente a porta, traçou uma linha com o pó, cinzas da montanha.

Quando chegara até Beacon Hills meses antes, uma das primeiras providencias que tomara fora de circular a casa com as cinzas, deixando somente as portas da frente e da cozinha sem, pois caso algo acontece, era simples fechar a casa para as criaturas, bastava fechar as portas com a cinzas, e era isso o que fazia agora.

Quando acabou a porta da sala correu novamente para cozinha fazendo a mesma coisa, sabia que Derek não demoraria a aparecer, mas ela não o queria ali.

Estava quase acabando quando as batidas desesperadas na porta da frente a assustaram, Bowie que até o momento estava ao seu lado, correu até latindo para porta.

Largando o pote em cima do balcão da cozinha seguiu em direção a sala, tentou fazer o mínimo barulho possível, Bowie ainda latia desesperado para porta, assim como a pessoa que estava do outro lado continuava a esmurra-la.

Olhou pelo olho mágico, era Stiles, pensou em manda-lo ir embora, mas o conhecia o bastante para saber que ele não desistiria. Afastou Bowie abrindo a porta o mínimo possível.

-O que você quer aqui?- Perguntou ríspida.- Eu disse que não precisava de ninguém tomando conta de mim.

-Eu... eu só queria saber se vocês estava bem.- O jovem parecia tentar assimilar tudo ainda.

-Você já viu, agora vá embora.

Stiles a encarou atentamente, notando o filete de sangue que corria tingindo o rosto bonito, o corte do lado direito na face parecia profundo.

-Não está não... esse corte.- Ele se aproximou mais a forçando a abrir a porta, levando a mão ao rosto dele que se afastou gemendo de dor.- Viu? Você precisa de cuidados.

-Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.- ela estapeou a mão dele se afastando.

-Sally por favor...- o jovem tentou.

-Stiles sai daqui.- ela tentava ser firme.

-Eu não sou um deles, só quero lhe ajudar.- a sinceridade era refletida em seus olhos.

-Eu sei que você não é um deles... Mas Derek...

-Eu não estou aqui pelo Derek, eu estou aqui por você.- Stiles a encarou no fundo dos seus.- Me deixa te ajudar?

Sally abaixou os olhos, não queria o envolver nessa confusão, não mais do que ele já parecia envolvido, mas algo, no fundo de seu ser mandava ela confiar nele.

-Tudo bem!- ela disse se rendendo.-Mas prometa não contar nada a ele sobre a gravidez.

-Mas... Ele tem direito de saber!- Stiles disse firme.

-Sim! Mas não agora, eu preciso pensar...

-Eu prometo.- o jovem rapaz ainda a encarava de forma sincera.

-E mais uma coisa...- ela o encarou.- Prometa não tentar descobrir nada sobre mim.

-Mas... Eu...- Stiles respirou fundo decidindo por aceitar.-Eu prometo.

Sally deu um passo para dentro abrindo espaço para que Stiles entrasse na casa.

-Muito obrigada.- as palavras escaparam de seus lábios em um tom doce, antes dela se aproximar e o abraça-lo.

-Tudo bem...- Stiles a abraçou de forma apertada, tentando passar confiança pelo gesto.- Venha vamos cuidar desse ferimento.

* * *

**N/A:** E ai? Mereço comentários?


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7-About friendship. **

Por mais clichê que pudesse parecer, o tempo parecia voar, principalmente agora que estava afastada de Derek, por mais que doesse,  
era preciso, não podia continuar aquilo, principalmente agora, com uma criança a caminho. Stiles se tornara sua companhia constante, o rapaz agora passava mais tempo com ela do que com os próprios amigos.

O jovem havia lhe contado de forma geral como havia descoberto sobre a existência dos lobisomens e dos apuros que já passara por conta disto, se sentiu mal por arrasta-lo para essa loucura muito maior.

Os meses passavam rápido e logo as festa de fim de ano chegaram, trazendo junto de si o frio intenso da cidade cercada de bosques e florestas.  
Derek tentara contato pelo menos mais uma dezena de vezes, parecendo cada vez mais confuso ao perceber a quantidade de conhecimentos que a garota possuía sobre sua espécie.

Stiles estranhamente parecia estar sempre por perto quando o mais velho aparecia, o que normalmente gerava tensão, tinha medo do dia em que ambos partiriam para agressão de fato, e não se importaria nem um pouco em se meter na briga para defender o jovem.

Foi somente no seu quarto mês de gestação, quase final de dezembro que sua barriga começou a aparecer, uma pequena elevação nas camisetas que ainda deixava no ar a duvida de se tratar de uma gravidez de fato, ou somente um pequeno ganho de peso.

E foi pensando nisso, no quanto demoraria para perceberem que ela estava grávida de fato, e de a maior parte dos integrantes do Pack de Derek serem seus alunos que Sally optou se afastar.Não precisava trabalhar de fato, o dinheiro que herdara de sua família era o bastante pare garantir uma vida confortável para pelo menos mais duas gerações, ela trabalha por que gostava, por que a fazia se sentir normal em meio a esse mundo sobrenatural que a cercava.

E no primeiro dia de aula, após o recesso das festas de fim de ano, ao invés de acordar cedo, se trocar, preparar sua coisas e ir dar aula, ela passara seu dia na cama, enrolada em meio aos edredons com Bowie deitado confortavelmente ao seu lado, se sentia meio o frio, que parecia castigar a cidade, tenha sido demais, ou talvez ela só estivesse se cuidando de menos.

A única coisa que sabia era que estava de fato doente, e sem a mínima vontade de ficar sozinha em casa.

Stiles não havia aparecido ali naquele dia, o pai havia trocado o horário e passara o dia em casa, o obrigando a passar um tempo com ele, sabia disso pois Stiles havia ligado no mínimo umas dez vezes pedindo desculpas e perguntando se ela estava bem.

~~/~~

As roupas espalhadas pelo chão deixavam o quarto bagunçado, se observasse bem, era bem parecido com seu quarto, a única diferença era que ela era uma mulher adulta, okay não tão adulta assim, mas era mais velha e professora dele.

Havia ido para a casa do mais novo assim que ele ligara avisando que o pai havia saído para trabalhar, Stiles até se oferecera para ir para a casa dela, mas não ela precisava sair um pouco se movimentar, e foi pensando nisso que ela vestiu suas roupas mais quentes, deixando de fora somente parte do rosto, o nariz vermelho denunciava a gripe, pegara seu carro e fora para a casa de seu mais novo melhor amigo, tudo teria saído maravilhosamente bem, se não houvesse o belíssimo escorregão ocasionado pelo gelo parcialmente derretido que ela tomara bem a porta da casa de Stiles e molhado suas roupas.

Agora estava lá, no quarto de Stiles, vestindo uma camiseta particularmente larga do mais novo e sua roupa intima.

Se aconchegou mais em meio as cobertas, o colchão parecia bem mais confortável que o seu, sabia que não demoraria muito para pegar no sono.

-Stiles?

O garoto, que até o momento estava sentado a frente ao computador, virou a cadeira em um movimento rápido, se pondo a rir quando notou a jovem mulher totalmente enrolada em seu endredon , só deixando a mostra os olhos, o nariz e a boca.

-Voce parece um esquimó toda enrolada desse jeito...

- Isso Stiles, ria bastante da pobre gravida e com gripe deitada na sua cama!

-Ahhh Sally não fica assim, eu tava só brincando.- o garoto se levantou da cadeira se jogando a cama ao lado dela, onde de forma ágil se enfiou debaixo das cobertas junto da garota a abraçando logo em seguida.- Você me perdoa?

-Claro, afinal se eu não perdoar, quem é que vai bajular, fugir pra minha casa no meio da noite, cuidar de mim e ficar assim, abraçado comigo no meio da noite mesmo eu estando gripada? -A garota disse fazendo um bico e se aconchegado mais ao garoto.

-Seu namorado talvez?

-Stiles, eu já disse que o Derek não é meu namorado!

-Não? E voce estar gravida dele significa o que?

-Que eu sou uma idiota , inconsequente que deveria ter se apaixonado por você ao invés daquele... Daquele...

-Lobo azedo!

-Lobo azedo? Serio?- Um sorriso tomou os lábios dela.

-Longa história, mas acredite em mim ele não gosta desse apelido!

-Imagino o porque!- ela disse começando a rir e sendo seguida por Stiles.

O silencio que caiu sobre o quarto só era quebrado hora ou outra por risadas esporádicas dos dois.

-Stiles?

-Eu?

-Tem certeza que não tem problema eu ficar aqui? Seu pai não ficará nervoso em me ver assim?

-Sally, alguma vez eu já menti pra voce?... Não precisa responder, mas não se preocupa, meu pai trocou o turno de novo, ele só de e voltar pra casa amanha lá pela hora do almoço...

O garoto não deu tempo de terminar a frase pois interrompido graças a voz cortante vinda da figura parada a porta.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?

-Pai?- Stiles saiu de debaixo das cobertas se pondo de pé em um segundo.- Por que você esta aqui?

- Talvez porque essa seja minha casa? Agora o sr. Poderia me explicar o que uma garota...- o homem entrou mais no quarto reconhecendo a jovem mulher deitada a cama.- ou melhor, sua professora de literatura faz na sua cama?

-Pai, é serio, eu tenho uma boa explicação... E pai...

-Chega! Você.- o homem apontou para Stiles.- na sala em 5 segundos, e você .- disse apontando para a garota.- fica aqui!

O homem nem ao menos deu tempo para Stiles retrucar, saiu do quarto, o barulho dos passos pesados aos poucos iam se perdendo com a distancia, Stiles que ainda estava parado no meio do quarto se virou para a garota que o encarava ainda deitada, ela estava pronta para falar quando ele a cortou.

- Espera aqui, eu vou falar com ele e...

-Stiles, eu vou indo...

-Não! Fica aqui! Já volto...-o garoto se virou correndo em direção a sala.

~~/~~

Parado em pé a frente da estando onde havia algumas fotos de família, o homem fardado as observava de forma melancólica quando o jovem rapaz entrou correndo no cômodo, parando logo atrás dele.

- Você sabe regras, certo Stiles?- a voz grave denunciava a irritação.

-Eu sei pai, mas a Sally...

-Então você pode me dizer pq tem uma garota deitada na sua cama? Ou melhor não uma garota qualquer, mas sim sua professora! Stiles, você tem noção da encrenca em que você esta se metendo?

-Pai? Calma, não é nada disso.-Stiles tentava se explicar de forma exasperada se enrolando nas palavras, viu o tom vermelho tingir o rosto do pai, isso não era um bom sinal, ele sabia que se não explicasse logo o homem a sua frente o colocaria de castigo para o resto da sua vida.

-Pai?Pai?! Calma!-o garoto gritou, se arrependendo no segundo seguinte.

-Calma? E eu estou calmo, eu só realmente gostaria de saber o que uma professora , que por sinal dá aula para meu filho, está fazendo na cama dele, ou melhor eu provavelmente sei o que vocês estavam fazendo, mas eu gostaria de entender o ...

Ok, se ele não interrompesse agora ele provavelmente se meteria em uma encrenca muito maior, e foi sem pensar direito no que falar que ele cortou o pai.

-Pai, a Sally Ta gravida e ela não ...

-O que? Ela esta gravida? Como assim ela está grávida?

É ele definitivamente havia se metido em uma encrenca maior.

-Não pai! Não é isso...

-Como não é isso? Eu encontro vocês deitados na cama, e agora você me fala que ela está grávida e você me fala que não é isso? O que você vai falar agora? Que ela está grávida do Divino Espírito santo ou seja lá o que for.

-Pai? Eu posso explicar, por favor?

-Você tem 5 segundos Stiles, e qualquer gracinha sua, você ira se arrepender.- Seu pai era um homem bom considerando o tanto que ele aprontava, por isso sabia que dessa vez o homem falava serio.

-A Sally, nós somos amigos, eu já havia te dito isso, lembra?- O homem acenou positivamente.- Ela ta grávida sim pai, mas antes que você surte, eu não sou pai. -ele disse rapidamente quando notou que o pai o interromperia.- O pai é o ex dela.

O Homem suspirou em alivio ao ouvir as ultimas palavras, não que ele não quisesse ter um neto, mas era cedo de mais, Stiles era só um jovem saindo da adolescência, com hiperatividade e incapaz de assumir um compromisso tão grande como aquele, mas é claro que se o filho que a garota esperasse fosse de Stiles ele os ajudaria, mas do fundo do seu coração desejava a mulher por perto, afinal ela saberia o que fazer.

-Ok, mas isso ainda não respondeu o por que dela estar na sua cama.

-Ela estava se sentindo mal, ela ta com uma gripe ou sei lá o que e ficou com medo de ficar sozinha, e ela apareceu aqui perguntou se podia ficar, e eu só quis ajudar pai!

-Entendo, mas isso não certo Stiles, ela deveria ligar para o namorado, ou talvez algum membro da família, ela mora sozinha?- o homem estava genuinamente curioso, afinal, ela acabara de perceber que sabia tão pouco sobre a jovem mulher.

-Ela e o namorado estão brigados, na verdade ele nem sabe que ela está grávida.- Xerife Stilinski olhou Stiles de forma reprovadora.- Eu Sei, eu falo isso pra ela sempre, ela tem que contar, mas esquece, isso não é uma decisão minha, e sim ela mora sozinha, os pais dela morreram quando ela era adolescente, pelo o pouco que ela me contou eles foram assassinados e ela não gosta de falar sobre isso.

O primeiro a notar a presença da garota fora o xerife, que levemente levantou as sobrancelhas indicando a escada, Stiles seguindo a indicação do pai notou a garota parada no segundo degrau da escada, ela ainda trajava sua camiseta do The Who, mas agora a calca Jeans e o tênis batido a acompanhavam, o cabelo meio bagunçado devido ao tempo deitada, parecia meio sonolenta, mas o que mais se destacava no rosto branco eram as profundas e escuras bolsas arroxeadas embaixo dos olhos e o nariz levemente avermelhado.

-Boa Noite Xerife Stilinsk.- Cumprimentou com a voz meio anasalada, recebendo um aceno em troca.- Sinto muito, mas a culpa foi minha, não queria causar problemas, por isso já vou.

-Não - os homens disseram em unissolo, o que arrancou um leve sorriso dela.

O primeiro a se pronunciar foi Stiles.

-Sally você não pode sair assim, já está tarde, e está frio lá fora.

-Stiles eu já causei problemas de mais, acho melhor ir embora, meu carro está parado ai na frente e minha casa não fica há mais do que 4 quarteirões daqui .

-Não, você fica!.- Stiles estava pronto para recrutar quando seu pai se pronunciou..- Pelo o que eu me lembro eu ainda sou xerife dessa cidade, e tenho como por obrigação a de manter todos os cidadãos da mesma a salvo, então você fica!

-Não é necessário, eu realmente já estou bem e eu não queria causar pro...

-Você não causou problemas, e você fica, eu só gostaria um pouco mais de consideração do meu filho em me avisar sobre receber visitas.- Stiles permaneceu em silencio perante as palavras do pai.-Agora os dois lá pra cima, já está tarde e pelo o que eu sei grávidas precisam descansar!

Stiles pegou a bolsa que Sally carregava arrancando um protesto da garota que começou a subir as escadas em meio as murmúrios de que " ainda era capaz de carregar suas próprias coisas" e que " estava grávida e não invalida", O jovem rapaz estava pronto para subir atrás dela quando o pai lhe chamou:

- Da próxima vez me avisa, certo?- O garoto acenou positivamente.- E mantenham a porta do quarto aberto!

Stiles riu subindo as escadas o mais rápido possível, o rosto rubro em constrangimento, deixando o pai aos pés da escada rindo, tinha um filho muito especial, não podia se queixar disso, mas Stiles tendia a se meter em confusão, e essa em especial parecia ser das grandes, só esperava que o filho não aparecesse em casa com o olho roxo por ter apanhando de algum brutamontes namorado da Jovem.

* * *

**N/A:** E ai? Sei que esse capitulo é meio irrelevante, mas lembrem-se "calmaria precede a tempestade"... prometo que só tem mais um capitulo bobinho assim na fic, mas ele vai demorar um pouquinho a vir...

Bom... só pra atiçar vocês um pouco, o próximo capitulo é cheio de emoções, e digamos que no próximo começamos a entender um pouco mais a Sally!

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo e também agradecer a quem favoritou a fic, muito obrigada, e não se preocupem eu não mordo, a não ser que vocês queiram, então não precisa ficar com medo/vergonha de comentar, todo e qualquer comentário será bem vindo, mesmo que seja:" Oi, sua fic eh uma droga!"

Chega neh? *desculpem, to meio hiperativa hoje, acho que é a falta de epi T_T*

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


End file.
